Summer Vacation
by The Phoenix Falls
Summary: Set between chapters 14 and 15 of Rebuild me.  Derek decides that a Disney Vacation is the best thing for some Pack Bonding, with a trip to the beach for some relaxation when their done!
1. Pack Meetings, Flights, and Settling In

**Okay everyone. This is a companion piece to my story 'Rebuild Me'. Yes, I will do a sequel to that story. This is not a sequel, just a companion piece despite the many chapters that it will be comprised of. This story is set between chapters 14 and 15 of Rebuild me as a few years have passed between those two chapters. This story takes place the summer after chapter 14.**

**Summary: Its summer vacation and Derek wants the pack to bond away from Beacon Hills. They have had such a hard year that The Happiest Place on Earth seems like the best place. Story is heavily based on the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. It will also feature Fort Meyers Beach in Florida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Pack Meeting and Taking Flight**

It had been a tough year for all of them. First Laura Hale had been killed by her Uncle Peter so that he could gain the role of alpha. Then Peter had bitten Scott and gone on a bit of a killing spree. From there, Derek had worked to kill Peter, and turned Jackson into a wolf when he finally got the position of Alpha for himself. And just when things seemed to calm down; another alpha had come into town to try and steal a powerful artifact that would give him control over all werewolves.

Still, a lot of good had come out of it as well. Jackson had realized that he was deeply in love with his best friend Danny; who had become a werewolf for Jackson. The two had finally completed their mating just a month ago; when they had borrowed the cabin from Derek for the weekend.

Of course, Scott was still wrapped around Allison's little finger; but there was no longer the threat of Chris Argent trying to kill Scott. After watching the teen wolf save his baby girl's life; he had found a respect for the wolf, and come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, the wolf was what was best for his little girl.

Then…there was Stiles Stilinski. Stiles had been kidnapped by the rogue alpha, and bitten. When he had returned to them the next day; he had the normal bond that comes to hold new werewolves to the ones that had bitten them. That night Derek had confessed his love to Stiles; and broken the bond to the other alpha in a passionate embrace that brought their bodies together in the most intimate of ways; binding them together not just as pack, but as mates.

In the final confrontation with the other alpha; Derek had nearly been killed. Though Stiles was only a beta, the fury at seeing his mate injured had pushed his strength to new heights. He had taken the other alpha's life before he could harm Derek; taking on the mantle as second alpha of the pack.

It had been months ago; and yet it seemed like it had all happened life times ago.

It was summer.

The high school had been destroyed; but there had been an old community college near town that had shut down just the year before. It hadn't taken long to get it ready to house the displaced students; and with new and longer school hours and a lack of snow days, they had been able to end the year in their normal time.

Currently, the entire pack had gathered inside of the house of one Derek Hale. The house had been finished just a month before and the group would be putting the finishing touches onto the house as the summer progressed. There was more furniture that needed to be purchased, walls that needed to be painted; just the normal touches that made a house a home.

It was time for their pack meeting. Stiles had been working all day in the kitchen to create the feast that was now spread out over the table. There was pasta, meat, vegetables, and even homemade bread that he had started the day before.

Derek sat at the head of the table while Stiles sat at the other end, marking their positions as the alphas. Jackson was at Derek's right hand; showing his position as Derek's second in command…after Stiles of course. Scott was at Stiles's right hand, also showing his position as his second. Allison sat next to Scott and Danny sat next to Jackson; leaving the two odd ends to be filled with Lydia who was at Stiles's left and Michael who was at Derek's.

They loaded their plates with food and everyone waited until both Derek and Stiles had taken their first bites before digging in themselves. After everyone had been eating for a few minutes, Derek began to speak.

"We're going on vacation together; just the eight of us."

Everyone stopped eating and looked up at their alpha.

"What do you mean? Where are we going? And why am I invited?" Lydia was genuinely curious. She knew she was considered part of the pack; but she wasn't as big of a part of it as the Allison. Then again; she wasn't dating one of the wolves.

"You may not have been turned when my uncle bit you; but the virus is in your blood. One day it may pass on to the children that you have. You are an Omega in this pack and we will watch out for and protect you and your kin."

She smiled softly at the way Derek spoke to her. He was talking to her like she was an equal and not something 'less' because she was not a werewolf.

"As for the other questions that I know are on your minds…where are we going? How long will we be gone? We'll be gone for an entire month. We'll have two locations but they will both be in the same state. The second half of our trip will be spent at the beach, Fort Meyers Beach in Florida to be more exact. As for the first half…"

Everyone leaved in closer. Stiles was practically on top of the table as he tried to get closer to hear his mate's big reveal.

"We're going to the happiest place on earth."

There was a few blank looks before Stiles was up on his chair, whooping and hollering. No one seemed to understand what he meant by 'the happiest place on earth.'

"What are you guys? Inept or something? He means Disney World!"

There was silence for a few seconds as the other teens took in this revelation, then everyone was cheering. Disney World. It hadn't occurred to them because no one could really see the big bad ass alpha at the amusement parks; but now that they knew; they were just so excited to go!

There was silence suddenly as two of the pack realized the implications. They were going to Disney World. It was an expensive trip for a couple of teens to go on. Scott had been saving money up for a while; but that was for a car and he still wasn't anywhere near close to getting one that wasn't crap. Danny didn't have a job. He spent his time focusing on Lacrosse and school. There was also no way that either of their mothers was going to help them pay for the trip.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"What's wrong Danny?"

Allison and Jackson asked their mates at the same time, it was Scott that answered for both of them.

"Danny and I can't afford to go Allison. We don't have the money and we can't borrow that much from our folks. A month away takes a lot of money."

Derek laughed softly.

"You are my pack, and I'm the one that proposed the trip. I'm paying for lodging, food, and the cost of rides. If you want to buy special things, then you'll need money for that; but that's about it."

Derek turned now to look at Danny.

"I know you're going to get a summer job. You do every summer. At least that is what Jackson tells me. If you want me to loan you some money for the luxuries until then; then I will be more than happy to."

Bright grins broke out over Scott and Danny's faces.

* * *

><p>The pack had a week to get ready and plan things out back at home. Allison had gotten permission from her father to go; and no one else really had to ask.<p>

It had been decided that a small bus would pick them up at Derek's house. They all slept there the night before so that they were ready to go, bright and early the next morning. Derek had left and gotten coffee and bagels for everyone and the group munched while on the bus.

The airport was an hour away from Beacon Hills, but they had no problem getting there on time and getting through security. They were over an hour early as they sat by their gate. The girls had gone to use the bathroom before the long flight and Michael had gone with them; to stand outside of the rest rooms and see to it that they got back to the group without any problems.

They sat, and they waited…and waited…until it was finally time to board the plane.

Derek had purchased first class tickets for them. The group of eight quickly settled down; Derek with Stiles, Scott with Allison, Jackson with Danny, and finally the two mateless members of the pack; Lydia and Michael.

Lydia had opted for the aisle seat, not wanting to look out the window while they were in flight. It wasn't until they were finally in the air that she spoke.

"You don't really talk much; do you?"

Michael looked up from his Kindle and tilted his head as he looked at the girl. He shook his head slowly before going back to reading his book. Lydia took his device and powered it down before looking at him with a very serious look on her face.

"Why not?" There was no way she was sitting here without some form of conversation for the next six hours. Besides; all of the others were paired off. It was just her and Michael alone and without a mate to share the experience with.

Michael opened his mouth to answer her question before snapping it shut. He thought for a moment before finally opening it to speak again. "To be honest I'm not really sure. Most of the time it's just me and Derek, or me alone. When I spend time with the pack; everyone is paired off. Derek has been trying to get me out of my shell but he hasn't been having much success."

"Why not?"

Michael frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together. Was that all this girl was going to ask him for the next six hours? "I like spending time in my own head. And, I still feel guilty for what happened earlier in the year. Because of me, someone is dead."

Lydia had almost forgotten that it was Michael's intelligence that had been used to destroy both the high school and middle school in Beacon Hills. A middle school teacher had died.

"Don't you dare think that Michael. From what I hear you had no choice. You were being a brave big brother in protecting you little brother. You did what you had to do to ensure his safety. In your position I would have done the exact same thing. If someone had tried to hurt my sister; I would have played along until I could claw their eyes out with my perfectly manicured finger nails."

A bright smile broke across both of their faces. In that moment they found themselves bonding over discussing their younger siblings.

Max was a smart teenager who behaved wonderfully for his big brother. Max understood how hard it was for Michael. Michael had given up his dreams so that he could take care of him; and Max showed that he was thankful all the time. The two would spend long hours chatting over the internet; be it through email, instant messaging, or video chat.

Elizabeth, or Lizzy; was a beautiful six year old girl. She had honey blonde hair and idolized her sister. There were several occasions where Jackson would be pulled into playing tea party with Lizzy. The girl was just too cute for anyone to turn down. Lydia pulled out her cell phone and let Michael see one of the videos of Jackson and Lizzy. He had to admit that it was one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

They talked the entire six hour flight. They talked about themselves; about their dreams for the future, and about their siblings. They decided around the first hour that when it came time for groups to split up while they were at the parks; that they would stick side by side.

* * *

><p>They were all tired when the plane landed. They had been in the air for six hours. It was lucky that Disney would pick up the guests that were staying on property and bring them to their hotel. It wasn't until the last moment that Derek told them they would be staying at Jambo House, one of the Disney Animal Kingdom deluxe Villas.<p>

They would be staying in the three bedroom Grand Villa with a view of the Savanna. The room came with a king size bed in the master bedroom (which would belong to the alphas during their stay), two more bedrooms each with two queen sized beds, and four bathrooms with a Whirlpool tub in the master bathroom. There was a flat screen TV with DVD player. There was also a kitchen complete with refrigerator, stove, microwave, dishwasher, dishes, pans, silverware, and a coffee pot. On top of that, they would have their own washer and dryer for laundry. They also had a private balcony with a view of the Savanna where they could watch the animals on the property.

It was decided while they were on the bus to their hotel that Derek would have the master bedroom with Stiles. Lydia and Allison would share a bedroom; each getting their own bed. Danny, Jackson, and Scott would be sharing the last bedroom. Scott would have his own bed while Danny and Jackson would share. Michael had gladly offered to take the pull out couch in the living room. As a compromise, Scott had promised that if there was another similar situation when they got to the beach; that he would take the couch while Michael could have the bed.

The pack sat around the lobby while Derek checked them in and got key cards for each of them. He handed out the cards before leading them to their room. He swiped the key and pushed the door open before leading the group into their home for the next week and a half.

The group was stunned by what they saw. The Villa was breath taking. Stiles went right to the kitchen and squealed at the granite counter tops. He was in love with the kitchen. They were all in love with the room.

They groups claimed their bedrooms and Michael flopped down on the couch, closing his eyes. He was out almost as soon as his head hit the arm rest.

"I think Mike has the right idea." Danny looked at his sleeping pack mate before letting out a large yawn, which caused everyone else to yawn as well. Slowly, they trickled out of the living room and into their bedrooms; catching a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>It was already dark when the group woke up again. Lydia was in one bathroom taking a shower while Michael was in another. Derek and Stiles had showered together; and Danny and Jackson were currently doing the same…though they were doing it simply to save the time.<p>

There was a knock on the door which Derek gladly answered. A set of keys were handed to him and the man at the door told him where the large van had been parked. Derek had rented the van so that they could go to places other than those that Disney would drive you too. Now was one such moment.

"Write down what you want to have picked up down here along with your name; because I'm not bringing all of you with me."

Derek set out a notepad with a pen. Stiles took it first and began writing down what they needed in general. He wrote what they would need for food in the room; and that they needed things for the bathrooms as they couldn't bring much of their own on the plane. From there; the paper was passed around to each pack member before finally coming back to Derek who nodded.

"Who wants to come with me?"

Stiles and Lydia were the only two to raise their hands. He gave a simple nod before leading them outside and leaving the rest of the pack alone.

The three came back two hours later and filled the refrigerator with what they would need for their stay. It was late, and they were all hungry. They hadn't had lunch. They ordered pizzas and the group sat down together; munching away while watching Finding Nemo.

One by one they slowly made their ways to their beds, curled up, and fell into a deep sleep. They had a lot to look forward to tomorrow, the Magic Kingdom awaited them!

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Several things mentioned here are true. Disney will pick you up if you are staying at one of their 'on property' hotels.

Also, the Jambo House is real, as is the villa that is mentioned in this story. The cost per night for this villa is $1680 a night. So yes; Derek is fucking loaded.

For more information about rides, attractions, and other things related to Disney mentioned in this fanfiction, you can go to the following site:

Disney(dot)go(dot)com

Please remove the (dot) and replace it with a real dot. From there, it's pretty easy to navigate.


	2. Day 1, Part 1

**Just a warning: I have to do research to create this story. So it takes longer to write; at least during the Disney chapters. Also, check out my profile to find a link to information about the parks, as well as a link to my YouTube Channel where you can find videos of the rides that may be mentioned in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<br>The Magic Kingdom**

**EVERYONE**

The sun hadn't even begun to rise as the group began to rise from their slumber.

Michael was the first to awaken. He gathered together his clothes for the day and took a relaxing shower before gathering together the backpacks that he had brought for them. He placed two water bottles in each bag, as well as the cameras that belonged to the respective owners.

The groups would be splitting up today. He would be heading off in one direction with Lydia, and carrying their bag for them. Derek and Stiles would go off together as well, same with Jackson and Danny, and Scott and Allison.

This fact had already been decided.

The group would meet up for lunch and then spend the rest of the day together at the pack after that.

Michael checked the battery on his phone before slipping it into his pocket just as Derek and Stiles made their way from the master bedroom. He watched as Derek went to both bedrooms; awakening the drowsy yet excited teens.

Stiles was fully dressed as he stood in front of Michael; but the young alpha's eyes were closed, his back was hunched, and every once in a while a soft snore would break to the surface. The entire pack had gathered around Stiles before he suddenly jumped as if startled by something.

His alertness didn't last very long as Michael handed out the bags.

It was quiet right now. It was too early in the morning for any of them to want to talk.

They remained silent as they followed Derek towards 'The Mara' a restaurant inside of the resort. It wasn't until coffee had been delivered that Stiles actually opened his eyes more than a crack.

"So, what is one the agenda for today?" Michael kept his voice quiet as he slowly stirred his own coffee, his eyes peering down at the breakfast menu.

"Well we already decided we would split up at the beginning of the day. When we arrive I'm going to make reservations for us at a restaurant called 'The Crystal Palace' just off of Main Street USA. It's a buffet." No one needed to ask why this particular restaurant had been chosen. Their group was made out of six male werewolves, four of whom were still teenagers. They were bound to devour a large amount of food. "After I come back with the reservation time; we'll split up."

Lydia was nearly vibrating next to Michael as she fought the urge to bounce in her seat. Michael slowly pulled his camera out of his bag and snapped a picture of her. It was cute. Lydia had been so excited this morning that she had forgone the piles of makeup that she usually wore and gone for some simple light pink lip gloss. It really made her look more her age. Sometimes it was hard to realize that she was only sixteen.

"I want to ride the tea cups! Oh Mikey, you better not get motion sickness because I'm going to spin us so fast." She started clapping as she bounced around in her seat. Michael snapped another picture.

Stiles gave a low growl as he watched the girl with heavy eyes. "How can you have so much energy in the morning?"

Lydia smirked. "I wasn't up a good deal of the night having a battle with a hoover."

Lydia handed over a compact from her make up bag. Stiles opened it up and promptly squeaked when he saw the large mark on his neck. He looked at Derek who quickly picked up the menu and held it close to his nose.

"Will you look at that; they have blue berry waffles…"

"Derek! Everyone is going to see!"

Lydia laughed and moved to stand beside Stiles. She pulled out a bit of makeup from the bag she always carried with her and applied it to the boy's neck. "There, good as new. Now, aren't you supposed to heal things like that?"

A bright blush covered the teen alpha's cheeks. "Doesn't work when it's a mark from your mate."

Derek decided to set his menu down and explain. "His wolf side won't let it heal because I gave it to him as a sign of ownership."

Lydia simply nodded in understanding before noticing the look in Michael's eyes. She could tell how much it was getting to him…being alone. Michael lived with Derek; he was constantly around ridiculously happy couples. If she was his type…then she would date him…he was such a wonderful guy.

It wasn't long before their meals were placed in front of them. Even the girls devoured their meals; knowing that they would need the energy for the day ahead.

After they finished; they boarded the bus just outside of the entrance of the hotel that would take them to The Magic Kingdom.

They sat in their pairs while on the bus. Stiles rested his head against Derek's shoulder and closed his eyes while Derek passed out the park tickets. Lydia squealed when it was revealed that Tinkerbell was on hers. Allison was equally delighted to find Minnie Mouse.

* * *

><p>They were at the park very early. The gates had just opened and people were making their way in. They made it pass the security check; having their bags checked before making their way into the park. Michael had his camera in hand and was snapping pictures left and right.<p>

Derek had noticed his skill with a camera at Christmas and has purchased him a top of the line camera just for this vacation. Derek wanted to fill photo albums with these pictures as he rebuilt the life that Kate Argent had burned down around him.

He shook the thought from his mind and left the group standing in a corner of the side walk while he made his way City Hall to book their reservations. He soon came back and announced that they were to meet at the Crystal Palace at two in the afternoon, before handing each group a map of the park. He then grabbed his mate's hand and pulled him away.

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK + STILES<strong>

"Even after all that coffee at breakfast, you're still half asleep."

Stiles gave a half shrug and yawned as he rested against Derek as they walked. He pulled them over to the side and looked at the map, trying to decide on the best way to wake up his mate. A bright smile broke out on his face when he saw what he was looking for. A fast right would be perfect to wake Stiles up.

He took his mate's hand and slipped the map into his pocket before leading him down the length of Main Street and heading towards the right sided path as they headed into Tomorrow Land. A soft smile was on his mate's lips as the music that filled the park drifted over them. Derek couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in his chest as the two finally arrived outside of the large building that housed Space Mountain.

There was almost no one in line, so it took only a matter of minutes before an unknowing Stiles was mechanically sitting down in the front of the vehicle with Derek behind him.

"Hmm, where are we Der?"

Derek simply gave an evil laugh; just as they plummeted into utter darkness. He laughed even louder as he heard his mate scream in terror, before that scream turned to one of joy. Derek laughed even harder as he rested a hand on his mate's shoulder.

It was over all too soon, but it had done its job. His mate's eyes were wide open and filled with glee as he bounced up and down. They were simply walking at a leisurely pace before Stiles saw the sign for Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. He knew that the ride was also a game. He stood before it and grabbed Derek to stop him as he was about to continue walking on.

"What?"

"Let's make a bet."

"Bet for what?"

"We were planning on going on a date when we hit the beach but couldn't decide what to do. If I get the higher score, then I choose what we do. If you get the higher score, then you choose. Sound good?"

Derek simply stood there for a moment as he watched all the families entering the ride. He shrugged his shoulders before nodding, allowing Stiles to finally pull him towards the ride. Again; the line was short as it was so early in the day. They were able to get on the ride quickly. Derek experimented with the gun for a few seconds before smirking at Stiles. He totally had this in the bag.

The ride began and he found himself shooting at all the little Z's that they were supposed to shoot at. He had a feeling that his mad skills would beat those of his young mate…god he was wrong.

"How…is that even possible?" The number on his mate's score screen was higher than he could have imagined, and his own score wasn't even half of what his mate had gotten.

"Derek, I'm a teenager. I play video games."

He should have known. His mate had totally conned him.

"I know what you're thinking Derek. It isn't a con if it is something that should be painfully obvious."

Derek shook his head and laughed. "Okay, fine. You get to choose our date."

Stiles grinned and took Derek's hand. He laced their fingers together as they walked towards Fantasy Land as they made their counter clockwise trip through the park. They walked for a while until they came across Alice and the Mad Hatter getting their pictures taken by kids. Stiles pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of the characters before his eyes lit up when he noticed the ride behind them.

"No…way…Derek! We totally have to ride the tea cups!"

Derek didn't get a chance to say anything as his mate began pulling him towards the Mad Tea Party. Before he knew what was happening; he was being pushed into a baby blue tea cup.

"Stiles, this ride is for kids."

Derek nearly cowered away at the look on his mate's face when he said it was for kids.

"Derek…you are NEVER too old for the tea cups. You can however…get too big to fit. The tea cups most places are made for just kids, these are made for families. Tea…freaking…cups Derek!"

Derek laughed softly at his mate's little rant. He shook his head slowly before grabbing the center wheel, ready to give his mate a good ride. He looked at all the kids and families around them and waited for the ride to start before gripping the wheel even tighter and pulling, causing the teacup to spin so fast that the two had a hard time sitting upright as they slid on the seats.

Derek found himself laughing harder than he ever had in his life. He and Stiles leaned against one another for support as they whipped around the track all while spinning. Round and round and round they went until the world around them was just a multi colored blur; a smudge in their senses.

The two had to rest against one another when the ride ended. Neither could stand up straight and Derek seemed to be leaning to the left while Derek was leaning towards the right. Together they were able to make their way to a bench where they sat down heavily.

They were silent for a moment as the world continued to tilt and spin around them. They would randomly giggle every few seconds before slowly looking at one another and bursting out into laughter.

They sat until the world stopped spinning. They decided to head back towards Main Street when Derek's stomach gave a low growl. Stiles leaned up and kissed his mate's cheek before walking across the walk way to where a cast member was selling ice cream. Stiles purchased two treats before handing one of them to Derek.

Mickey Ears. Derek laughed as he looked at the treat. He loved Klondike Bars and a pair of Mickey Ears were pretty much the same thing, just shaped like Mickey Mouse and on a stick. Derek took a bite and grinned as he rested his arm around his mate's shoulder and continued walking with him towards Main Street.

They had just gotten to Main Street when the noticed everyone gathered on the side walk. It was only a matter of moments before the music hit them as the parade began.

"Daddy? I can't see."

Derek turned to see a little girl tugging on her father's pant leg.

"Okay pumpkin, up you go."

The young man picked up his daughter and set her on his shoulders so that she could see the parade. Derek felt his heart beat faster and break at the same time as he saw it.

Stiles noticed the look on his mate's face and took his hand.

"One day Derek. I promise. One day we'll have children. We'll adopt or use a surrogate…I promise you'll be a father."

A soft smile came to Derek's lips and kissed his mate's lips sweetly. He hadn't even known what he had been wanting for so long until he saw it right in front of him.

They watched the parade, or rather; Stiles watched the parade. Derek watched the father and daughter.

When it was over; they noticed that it was still quite a bit of time before they had to meet up with the others for lunch. They walked past The Crystal Palace and made their way into The Enchanted Tiki Room.

Derek was worried that it might have been a bad idea; because Stiles began humming the song as they walked to lunch.

The two stood in front of The Crystal Palace. A few minutes before 2, the pack began to trickle to them.

"Great, you're all here. I'm starving!"

* * *

><p><strong>SCOTT + ALLISON<strong>

Scott had a camera in one hand and Allison's hand in the other. He would turn and take pictures of her brilliant smile every few moments. He loved how happy she was. They hadn't even done anything yet; but the very atmosphere of the park had her humming with delight. The scent of her joy was addictive to Scott; like the most beautifully fragrant perfume.

They made their way down Main Street and took the path that led down to the left, towards Adventure Land. The two walked at a leisurely pace. It was still early morning and they had plenty of time to see things before they had to meet up with their pack for lunch.

Scott felt his fingers slip from Allison's when she stopped and he continued walking. He turned to look back at her and noticed that she was looking at the Aladdin's Magic Carpet ride. He walked back over to her and laced their fingers again.

"You want to go on?"

A blush came to Allison's cheeks and she shook her head before looking back up at it with longing eyes. "It's for kids. I'm seventeen. It would look funny."

Scott laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Allison, with the year that we've had; we deserve a chance to just be kids again. We were all forced to grow up so fast. Besides, it's a family ride. Look, see there's an old lady on the ride now. This day is about fun."

He took her hand again and began pulling her towards the line. She was nervous as they finally got onto one of the carpets. Allison sat in the front and Scott sat in the back. Together they were able to control the tilt and height of the carpet that they were riding on.

Allison began feeling better the moment that the ride started moving. She brought the ride up to its highest point while Scott moved it back and forth as if they were really hitting air currents. Allison smiled brightly, her hair whipping around her face. He snapped a few pictures, laughing along with his mate.

Scott got off first, and helped Allison back to the ground as they made their way off of the ride and back out onto the main path.

"Thank you Scott. I guess…you're never too old for anything when you're at Disney."

"That's my girl."

He kissed her lips lightly and laced their fingers again as they continued walking.

They passed a sign for the Jungle Cruise and the two simply looked at each other before laughing. They had looked up some of the rides on YouTube when they had discovered that they would be coming here for their vacation. One of those rides has been The Jungle Cruise. They had watched various videos with different skippers and laughed each and every time.

They ran towards the line and frowned when they saw that they had to wait for a bit. It seemed that this was a very popular ride.

"Do you remember that one video where the skipper made fun of the guy with the camera for just sitting there and filming when they were in 'mortal danger'?"

Scott laughed and nodded. "That one was great. You know; there was a time when Stiles wanted to work as a skipper on The Jungle Cruise." He paused for a second. "Wait, that was last week when he was watching the videos with us." They both laughed.

"Does he still want to do it?"

"No, I think he decided not to get a job this far away from Beacon Hills. What with Derek and all. There is no way that Derek would move this far away for Stiles to 'live the dream'."

Allison laughed before noticing that they had finally made it to the front of the line. Scott made his way into the boat first when it was time for them to get in; before helping Allison into the boat. The two ended up sitting right by the skipper.

"Hello everyone, my name is Adam and I'll be your jungle cruise skipper today. Know the difference between a skipper and a captain? The Captain goes down with the ship. If we sink; you're on your own. Wave goodbye to the people on the dock. You may never see them again. Of course you've never seen them before but that's not the point."

The skipper waves at the people on the dock, and Scott laughed as he and Allison waved along. The boat began to pull away.

"We're on the Amazon in South America today where things grow larger than life. The butterflies on either side of the boat can grow a wingspan from an amazing twelve inches to a whapping…one foot. Look, this guy right here doesn't get it."

Indeed, Scott didn't get it. He had a confused look on his face, causing Allison to laugh and whisper in his ear that, twelve inches was the same as one foot. He blushed and laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Allison and Scott laughed at the Skipper's jokes, finding everything he said to be extremely funny. Scott got off the boat first and helped Allison off before wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked out back towards the main path.

It seemed like they had only taken a few steps before Scott's sensitive ears picked up the music. He stood still and a bright grin came to his face as he slowly pointed to their left where they had come across The Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Allison nearly squealed when she saw it. They had just had a Pirates marathon a few days before Derek had mentioned that they were coming here. They loved the movies; and they knew that they would love the ride.

The line was long and they would have to wait half an hour to get on. Neither of them cared. They had begun singing the song together quietly in between talking about the actual movies. It was their luck that they ended up standing near a group that were just as big of fans that they were. The group chatted up until the point when it was their time to board the boat.

Scott stepped in first and once again helped his mate into the boat. They had the front row seat, and both were humming with excitement…

The two laughed as they got off the ride. Their shoes were a bit wet; but overall they were dry.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

They sang together as they laced their fingers, swinging their combined hands back and forth.

The sun was starting to get higher in the sky, and the day was getting warmer. A small bit of sweat began to break out on them. They wanted something to cool off. Scott had pulled out one of the water bottles that he had brought with him; and the two shared the drink as they walked; only to hear the screams before the sound of a loud splash.

They two looked at one another to see Splash Mountain looming over them.

"We'll get wet, Allison. Won't you be uncomfortable?"

"Getting wet is just what we need right now. It will cool us down. Besides; I shoved another pair of shorts into the bag for each of us; just in case."

So that was what the fabric in the bottom of the bag was. At least if they got uncomfortably wet they had bottoms to change into. He led the way into the line before suddenly frowning.

"Do you think it's odd that almost every ride we've been on has been a boat ride?"

Allison thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Boat rides are some of the best."

The line moved quickly and once again Scott was helping Allison into the boat. An older woman behind them smiled. "You're such a gentleman helping your girlfriend into the raft."

"Well thank you ma'am."

"He's been doing it all day."

The two settled down into the front seat as they waited for the ride to begin. It was only a few moments in when Scott began pointing everything out to Allison. They got to the top of the hill and both raised their arms just before taking the plunge! As the boat slowed, the water rushed up to meet them; splashing over the top boat and soaking both of them.

They were dripping as they made their way off of the ride and into the little shop at the end. They found their pictures on the monitor and decided to buy it. Scott slipped it into their bag before pulling out the shorts for each of them to change into. When they had changed; they put their clothes into a plastic bag that was also in the bag; to keep anything else from getting wet.

Their shirts were still soaked; but they had cooled down.

They began walking once more until the sound of music caught their attention. They came to a side walk and noticed that a parade was just about to start.

"This music is great!"

Allison laughed happily as she danced slowly to the music, rocking her body from side to side. Scott took a picture, unable to believe how beautiful she was in that moment. He soon wrapped his arms around her and swayed with her as the parade made its way by. He got a few pictures of the floats and characters as they moved.

They watched as the back of the final float drifted down the street and as people began to move again. A low beeping sound alerted them to Allison's phone alarm.

"It's almost two. It's time for us to head back towards Main Street for lunch."

Scott sighed softly. "But I was having so much fun with just the two of us."

She laughed softly. "This is a pack vacation Scott. We're supposed to spend it with the pack."

Scott pouted but let Allison lead him towards Main Street once again. It was as if they were all arriving at the same time as Danny, Jackson, Michael, and Lydia showed just as they did. Scott gave a wave before looking down at his stomach that chose that very moment to growl in hunger…

* * *

><p><strong>JACKSON + DANNY<strong>

"Hey, I promised my mom I would get her something nice from the park. Can we check out a few stores first? I want to get that out of the way."

Jackson was looking down at the map when his mate spoke. The two were still on Main Street; right outside of Town Hall.

"Yea, sure Dan. I want to get some candy for us to much on as well. My sweet tooth is acting up." He knew that part of it was the fact that he could smell so many wonderful sweet things. His lycanthropy boosted sense of smell seemed to only be picking up the sweet smells of pastries, candy, and ice cream instead of anything else.

This happened to Jackson about once a year; usually during summer. Usually it happened around the Fourth of July when his parents had a huge party and there were pastries everywhere. He only indulged during the summer; though he knew he could indulge whenever he wanted to now that he had a werewolf's metabolism.

He smirked softly when he heard Danny moan. "Gummy bears. I want some gummy bears so freaking bad right now."

Jackson laughed softly. "Let's look for a gift for your mother first; then we'll stop at the candy store and load up."

Danny gave a nod of agreement as the two began looking in through windows to see if they came across anything that his mother might like. Danny's eyes lit up when he saw a store selling a leather purse printed with old fashioned Mickey and Minnie mouse.

"This is perfect!"

Danny looked at the price and smiled when he saw that it wouldn't bite into his loan with Derek. He didn't care that it was still expensive; he wanted to see that smile on his mother's face.

When he had purchased it; he slipped it into his backpack to keep from having to carry it in his hands.

"Candy time?"

Danny laughed at the childlike look on his mate's face. He snapped a picture of it with his cell phone; as Jackson had the actual camera.

"Yea, babe. Candy time."

"Woohoo!" Jackson took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him into the candy store where they proceeded to spend a large amount of money on candy, including gummy bears shaped like Disney characters.

It was as they exited the shop that they saw something that would stick in both of their minds for years to come. There was a man kneeling on the ground in front of his girlfriend. The girl had her hands to her mouth and her eyes were shining with happiness.

"Emily? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!"

As the man slipped a ring on his fiancé's finger, Danny slid his hand into Jackson's. The two looked at each other with soft smiles on their faces until the man began to address Danny.

"Excuse me? Can you get a picture of my fiancé and I in front of the castle?"

"Yea, sure!"

Danny took the camera and lined up the perfect shot of the happy and smiling couple. He took a few shots before handing the camera back to the happy couple.

Both were thinking about how awesome it would be if the other would one day propose to them here at the Magic Kingdom; or what it would be like to propose to their mate here. They looked at one another and kissed lightly before Jackson popped a pink gummy bear into Danny's mouth before pulling out the map again.

"You know, I've always kind of wanted to ride the train."

Danny looked over the map that his mate was looking at and noticed where the train stops were. Currently; only two were open as Toon Town was being renovated. One was the Main Street stop and the other was the stop in Frontier Land; between Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Danny's eyes followed the path from Frontier land until landing on Liberty Square where the haunted mansion was located.

"We can hit the Haunted Mansion after the train. A couple of werewolves riding The Haunted Mansion will be hilarious."

Jackson snorted at his boyfriend's comment. It was true; no one would expect werewolves to ride a haunted house ride. Then again; no one even knew that werewolves existed.

"Let's go; the train is just pulling into the station."

They folded up the map before making their way to the station. Danny noticed a woman struggling to get a stroller onto the train and helped her with it; earning a 'thank you' before he moved to join Jackson a bit further back. Danny slung his arm around his mate's shoulders.

The whistle blew and the wheels started to turn as the train pulled away from the station. It wasn't exactly fast; but it was a peaceful ride and it moved much faster than they walked. It wasn't long before the train entered a cave, and looking to the right they could see a scene from inside Splash Mountain. From there it wasn't long before the train was pulling to a stop at the station. Danny once more helped the woman with her stroller before taking Jackson's hand as they made their way away from two of the parks biggest attractions. The lines were long anyway and they had both had their hearts set on the Haunted Mansion since they found out that they were coming to the park.

They took a leisurely stroll from Frontier Land and into Liberty Square. The mansion loomed above the rest of the attractions in the area; somehow looking hauntingly beautiful.

"You know; Derek's house when it was a burned down mess was more terrifying than this."

Danny could only nod in agreement. Then again; this was a ride and at one time Derek's house had held a very real threat of being maimed, not to mention it looked like the ceiling would fall down on you at any time.

The line here wasn't too long. They were able to walk right up to the little cemetery where they began laughing at some of the headstones. It felt like no time at all before they were being crowded into the large round room without any doors.

They watched as the paintings stretched and both looked up when the lights went out; seeing the figure hanging just after the sound of a scream.

"Can't wait! I always loved haunted houses as a kid." Danny would go into every haunted house that they could. Jackson on the other hand had always clung to Danny during these times when they were younger. Becoming a werewolf really could put things into perspective for you. Earlier that year they had gone to a nearby amusement park after winning the state title in lacrosse. For the first time; Jackson hadn't been afraid of the haunted house.

The two were soon loaded into one of the carts and started along their way on the ride. On the way out; one of the hitchhiking ghosts ended up right in Danny's lap which caused both teens to laugh before getting off of the ride.

Upon looking at the map, Danny's eyes grew wide.

"Peter Pan's Flight!"

"What? No way! Where?"

Danny pointed to the spot on the map before pointing in the direction where they could see the ride in the distance. A smile broke out on both of their faces as memories of the past came back to them. The two had watched Peter Pan so many times together. A long time neither of them had wanted to grow up. Danny had wanted to be one of the lost boys and Jackson had wanted to be Peter Pan. The two wanted to run to the ride; but instead settled for a fast walk.

It seemed like there was no one in line; so they walked right on and boarded one of the flying ships. They felt like little boys again as they held hands and pointed out everything that the remembered from the movie.

They truly had bonded over that movie so many years ago.

The ride ended all too soon for them. They could hear music with their advanced hearing and tilted their heads to the side as they saw "It's A Small World". The two looked at one another before shrugging and heading towards the ride…

It had been a mistake that would haunt them forever. The should have known. If the colorfully dressed children in the ride were not frightening enough; then it was the song that they were pretty sure would be playing on repeat inside of their heads for years to come.

"Make it stop Jack…make it stop."

"I wish I could Danny…God I wish I could."

"Candy therapy?"

They pulled out a bag of the candy they had gotten a short time ago and began munching on it as they tried to keep from humming the tune that just wouldn't leave. As they began their trip back towards Main Street; they noticed that they had spent the entire morning. It was almost time for them to meet the others to eat.

"Maybe we should stop eating candy if we're going to be eating lunch soon."

"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all."

"Damnit Jackson!" Danny stuffed a handful of gummies into his mouth and chewed furiously to try and get the song out of his head.

They put the remaining candy away just before they arrived at The Crystal Palace.

"Hey guys, never go on 'It's a Small World'."

* * *

><p><strong>LYDIA + MICHAEL <strong>

The two singles watched as their friends went off. They sighed softly; both wishing that they could find love as well. They looked at one another and rolled their eyes in unison before Lydia slipped her hand through the loop that Michael made with his arm for her.

"One day we'll have the same. You'll find your mate, and I'll marry a rich; hot doctor."

Michael laughed softly.

"A doctor? Really Lydia? He'd come home smelling like disinfectant."

Lydia sighed softly. "Well I can't have you now can I?"

Michael laughed softly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Though; if I was into girls you would be my type."

The two stopped suddenly and turned as one as they watched a particularly attractive Prince Charming go walking past them.

They looked at one another again and laughed.

The two had made their way down Main Street and to the bronze statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. Lydia stood in front of it as Michael took her picture. "Work it baby. You're beautiful. Work it, work it!"

Lydia laughed and stuck several poses before running back over to Michael and taking his arm again as she whisked him through the park until they came to Fantasy Land. Lydia pulled him onto The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Scary Adventures of Snow White. He didn't mind letting her pull him around. He was just happy that she was happy.

The two finally ended up on the carousel. They both chose a horse and when the ride started; a bright grin lit up Lydia's face. The sun shone down on her and her hair whipped out behind her like a fiery mane. Michael couldn't help but snap a few photos of her with such a bright smile.

Next they ended up on The Mad Tea Party. They choose a purple tea cup and Michael once again got his camera ready. Lydia was laughing as she spun the tea cup faster and faster. Her hair whipped around her, flying up into her face as Michael snapped photo after photo. He slid across the seat so that he was right next to her and held the camera out in front of them; smiling with her as he snapped a few photos. He kissed her cheek in one of the photos.

They were dizzy when they got off but they continued to walk; leaning on one another for support.

"You know, I've not had this much fun for years."

"Really? Why not?"

"When my folks passed; I had to give up my childhood. Max came first. I pulled away from my friends and focused on working and raising him. I wanted him to be a kid. He was the only thing that mattered."

Lydia stopped walking and forced him to stop as well. She pulled him down and kissed his forehead.

"We are your family now. You'll never have to feel that much pressure again."

Michael smiled brightly. "I know. Derek is great. He's helping me a lot. I'm not as tense all the time as I used to be. I've put on weight too!" He had once been nearly emaciated. After getting the bite; Derek made sure to constantly give him food. He would simply be relaxing and watching TV and Derek would bring him a sandwich and order him to eat. The weight had all ended up as muscle due to being a werewolf; but the point was that he was now healthy.

"I have a home now. Sure; I feel lonely because my brother isn't with me. But at the same time he's getting what he needs while I work on myself. One day we'll be back together."

Lydia smiled softly and kissed his cheek before pointing to an ice cream vendor. She walked over and got each of them a pair of Mickey Ears. They sat down and ate together, taking pictures of themselves.

"Hey Lydia."

"Yea Mikey?"

"Thanks. It's nice having someone to talk to."

"Aww, baby. I'll always be her for you to talk to."

She wrapped her arms around him before licking some ice cream from her Mickey Ears. "I wish our siblings could be here with us. Sure it's nice not having to follow the whims of a ten year old…but I find I want to share the good things with Lizzy."

Michael smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"One day, the four of us will go on a vacation like this together."

Lydia smiled softly before standing and tossing her stick into the trash. Michael did the same and took her hand as they began to walk. They stopped when a parade began to move through. They swayed to the music as they watched. They couldn't help but laugh at a nearby four year old who was dancing with their older brother. It reminded both of them about being the older sibling and how they would do anything for their respective siblings.

As the parade ended, they found that they needed a pick me up. They had gotten sad over thinking about their siblings not being with them; some corny jokes sounded like the perfect thing to get their spirits up.

They found themselves in the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor. The two laughed and giggled throughout the entire show; feeling so much better when they finally left. Michael sighed as he looked at his watch.

"We better get going or we'll be late for lunch."

Lydia nodded before the two began the walk back to Main Street. They seemed to arrive at the same time as the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally this was supposed to continue with the group together for the rest of the day; but this is already 22 pages; so the rest will continue in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Day 1, Part 2

**Day 1, Part 2  
>Magic Kingdom (Group)<strong>

The Crystal Palace was a buffet style restaurant. The werewolves in the group, which was six out of the eight; were glad about that. The boys loaded their plates with vast amounts of food. Even the girls had loaded their plates full, knowing that they would burn off what they ate during the day as they walked through the park.

Just after Lydia sat down, Winnie the Pooh came over and Lydia was up in an instant; hugging him. Michael too a photo and laughed as his new best friend came to sit down next to him.

Derek had a small smile on his face.

"Are you all having fun?" Derek ran his hand along his mate's back as he asked the question.

"Heck yea!" Everyone was having a lot of fun at the park.

"Good. We'll be spending the rest of the day together as a pack. I want to go on Splash Mountain together so that we can get a photo of all of us together."

There were nods around the table; but the boys were all busy stuffing their faces with food. Derek laughed at his pack before digging into his own meal. After a few moments he noticed that Michael's scent was not filled with the tension that it usually carried.

"Michael? What has changed?"

Michael looked up and took a sip of his water before speaking.

"I guess I just feel more like I'm part of the pack now that I have Lydia to pull me out of my shell."

Lydia clapped happily before hugging Michael. He laughed softly.

Derek could only smile at the two. While they were not mates, they had started taking on one another's scent. He could tell that a lifelong friendship had formed between the two.

They discussed what they had done during the day while they were eating.

"So, yea…avoid 'It's a Small World' at all costs. I'm going to have nightmares about those brightly colored dolls; and the music is never going to leave my head."

Danny nodded in agreement with his mate.

"None of us were even thinking about going on that ride. Everyone knows that it's Disney's version of torture." Stiles spoke as it if was the most obvious thing in the world. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"If only we knew that before."

The entire pack was full by the time they finished eating. They gathered their things together and began the walk towards Splash Mountain. Lydia was too full to walk; so she put the backpack on her back and Michael gave her a piggy back ride until they were able to get into line.

The group filled up the boat, with Jackson and Danny up front with Michael and Lydia directly behind them. Next came Allison and Scott who didn't want to get too wet as they had already changed that day; and bringing up the back came Stiles and Derek.

The boat went down the big hill, and water rushed up over the top; filling the area where Jackson and Danny were sitting. The two gasped as water soaked their pants, shirts, and shoes. The rest of the group mostly stayed dry.

While Danny and Jackson were changing in the bathroom; Derek ordered a copy of the photo. It came out perfectly with each person's face being seen clearly for the camera.

* * *

><p>"I want lots of pictures guys. We need to fill the photo album."<p>

Derek's family used to have a large collection of photo albums. On holidays and family gatherings they would bring them out and reminisce about the past. Those albums had all been burned away and the memories were lost along with them.

Derek had told Stiles about this; and Stiles had begun gathering pictures of all of them growing up and making a scrap book of the pack before they became the pack. There were some photos that Stiles had found of Derek and his sister Laura when he went to the local library and looked into school yearbooks. He loved the one of a seven year old Derek smiling big for the camera with his two front teeth missing.

They spent the rest of the day taking photos of one another and going on various rides as a pack. Derek got his picture taken with Goofy and Pluto. Stiles had to hold back a joke about dogs; but only because he realized that he was one of them now too.

It was getting dark and the group slowly began to head to the front of Cinderella Castle.

**Break**

The sky was black above them; with only the stars to light it up. The moon was nowhere to be seen. The sky was perfect for the show that was about to start.

As the first explosions of color filled the sky, Jackson laced his fingers with Danny while Scott wrapped his arms around Allison and rested his chin on her shoulder. Derek wrapped and arm around Stiles' waist while Stiles did the same; with his hand ending up in Derek's back pocket.

Lydia and Michael made sure to take pictures of the couples before they too looked up at the colors exploding across the sky.

"When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are. Everything your heart desires will come to you…"

Lydia sang softly as she rested her head against Michael's chest as he wrapped an arm around here. In that moment, everyone in the pack found themselves making a wish just as a star shot across the sky; hidden by the explosions of the fireworks.

* * *

><p>They were all tired. It had been a long first day but they needed some time to wind down. They had ordered pizza for dinner; and Stiles opened the door to pay for it while Derek was sitting down at a computer with the various memory cards from the trip. He loaded all of the pictures onto the computer before handing the cards back to their respective owners to be put back into the cameras for the next day's adventure.<p>

They all munched on pizza while the computer was hooked up to the TV so that they could all see the photos taken that day.

They laughed together before slowly breaking up and heading to bed. Michael was the last one to go to bed. He sent a quick email to his brother telling him that he loved him very much before finally curling up into bed for the night.

Everyone in the pack slept fitfully, their bodies exhausted from the long day of fun.


	4. Day 2

**This chapter will feature Disney's Hollywood Studios.**

**Day 2  
>Hollywood Studios<strong>

Michel slept in the next morning instead of getting up early like he had before. When Lydia got out of bed, she found the camera and took a picture of her new friend sleeping and cuddling into one of his pillows.

She went through the rooms; making sure that everyone was up before heading out onto the deck with the camera. She could see the animals from there. She zoomed in and got a photo of a giraffe as it pulled some food into its mouth with a very long tongue.

She made her way to the master bedroom before frowning when she saw that only Stiles was lying in the bed.

The sound of the front door shutting got her attention and she made her way into the main room where Derek had entered carrying a big bag filled with bagels. He set them out on the table along with the various types of cream cheese had had brought before he started up a pot of coffee.

It was the scent of coffee that got Stiles out of bed; while Allison had already showered, along with Danny and Jackson who had showered together to save time. Scott was in the shower at that time and Michael was still fast asleep on the bed.

Derek had a mug of coffee in his hand. He waved it beneath Michael's nose; causing the younger wolf to moan before sitting up and taking it with a mumbled 'thanks'.

"How long did you stay up last night?"

Michael took a long pull of coffee before speaking. "Not much longer than you guys. I sent a message off to my brother. It took forever to get the words out."

Michael shrugged before getting up and heading into the kitchen area where he got himself an Everything bagel and covered it in chive cream cheese.

"You better brush your teeth after that. Onion breath."

Michael laughed softly and ate his bagel in record time before hopping into the shower after Scott had vacated it.

When everyone was washed and dressed; they sat together at the table. The boys were all on their second bagels and the girls on their second cups of coffee when Derek spoke.

"Hollywood Studios today. I want us all to stick together though."

They agreed. It just wasn't as fun being alone as it was with being with the pack. Derek turned his head when he heard the sound of his mate conspiring with Danny.

"What are you two talking about?"

Danny and Stiles smiled at one another before Stiles spoke for them. "Star Tours."

Jackson smacked himself in the face. "It's the flight simulator for Star Wars. It's in 3D."

Derek laughed and kissed his mate's forehead. "We'll be sure to go on it. Now let's get going before we miss the bus."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God. Look Danny, it's so close!" Stiles had wide eyes as he looked at the map that Danny was holding. They had just entered Hollywood Studios and gotten their maps. They had moved off to the side while they consulted the map and he and Danny had immediately begun looking for what they considered 'the holy grail' of theme park rides.<p>

"Oh my God. We need to go there. Like right freaking now."

They looked at one another for a moment before they were about to run off in the direction of the Star Tours ride when their respective mates grabbed them and pulled them back.

"Whoa! Slow down Stiles. It's just a ride and we have all day. The other big name rides are in the other direction." Stiles looked at Derek as if he was stupid.

"All the more reason to head off to Star Tours first and work our way over to the big thrills."

Derek sighed and gestured for Stiles to lead the way. He knew how much this meant to Stiles. The teen had forced him to have Star Wars marathons with him several times in the past year. He didn't want to anger his mate and force him to get all wolfed out. He laughed as his mate gave a whoop of joy.

The line was long. It seemed like all the Star Wars fans had made their way to the ride. It was obvious that Stiles and Danny didn't care that the line was long. They forced the pack into the line; only to be entertained while they waited by the androids set up in the waiting area. Stiles pulled out his camera and began taking photos of everything that he could find. He had several of R2D2 and C3PO. There was also a little robot that was talking about its job dealing with luggage. Lydia thought it was cute and took a photo of it with her phone.

Somehow; the pack got front row seats. Danny and Stiles sat right next to one another; trying to keep from getting too excited and causing their eyes to change…

The ride ended far too soon in the opinions of Danny and Stiles. They could have gone on it all day; but they knew that the rest of their pack would not allow it. The group was about to continue on before the small stage became filled as a show began.

It was a sort of Jedi training camp where children had been chosen and dressed in robes before being taught how to do a few moves and going up against Darth Vader.

"I wish I was a kid right now. I'm so freaking envious of them."

Derek laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his nerdy mate before frowning as a vision appeared in front of his eyes. He imagined that one of the boys had his mate's hair and mouth; with his nose and eyes. The child he imagined was a true mixture of both of them.

He was still looking at the phantom child as the show ended and people began to walk away.

"_Daddy? Daddy!"_ The boy reached out for him with a bright smile on his face only to disappear and be replaced with his mate's face.

"Derek! You okay? You zoned out. You've just been standing there for five minutes."

Derek shook his head slowly in an attempt to get the image out of his head. "Yea, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought is all."

* * *

><p>Derek, Lydia, and Allison had pulled the rest of the pack towards Muppet Vision 3D. The girls loved the Muppets; and for Derek it held some of his best memories. He and his sister had grown up on watching the Muppets.<p>

"Hey, Allison; take a picture!"

Scott had the 3D glasses down over his face; as did Jackson. The two were making goofy faces as Allison laughed and snapped some pictures. Derek on the other hand had his eyes glued to the screens above them as he watched the intro to the show.

The doors opened and Derek pulled Stiles along with him into the theater room. He sat down and looked in front of him eagerly. Stiles couldn't help but take a picture. Derek looked so young.

After the show they went to a few more. They saw the 'Honey I Shrunk the Kids' show as well as the "Lights, Motor, Action Stunt Show".

They were finally getting hungry. They grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to the Back Lot Tour. They continued their walk until they saw Toy Story Mania! Derek and Stiles looked at each other before laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" Scott had a raised eyebrow; wondering what Derek and Stiles were laughing about.

"Yesterday Stiles and I had a bet when we went on the Buzz Lightyear ride. Whoever got the higher score would get to choose what to do on our date night."

"Derek lost, I won."

Danny and Jackson slowly looked at one another. They two were planning on having a date night once they got to Fort Meyers. "What do you think Jacks?"

Jackson smirked. "Bring it on Danny-boy"

Danny and Jackson were the first two to get in the line. Danny beat Jackson by more than ten thousand points.

"Great, now you boys know who gets to choose the date. Allison and I want to go on the Great Movie Ride."

Allison grinned and laced her elbow through Lydia's. "A journey through some of Hollywood's greatest movies."

They looked to Derek and Stiles for approval; as the two were their alphas.

"Yea, sure. Where is it?"

The pointed at the building across from them. The girls led the way.

Stiles, Danny, and Scott found themselves quoting many parts during the ride. The three loved movies and between the three they had seen almost all of the movies that were displayed in the ride. For the ones that they hadn't seen…namely the musicals; Lydia filled them in.

* * *

><p>"Oh no. The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast are on at the same time."<p>

Lydia and Allison looked at each other with sad eyes.

"Well I don't mind going with Lydia to see The Little Mermaid while the rest of you go and see Beauty and the Beast."

Lydia grinned and hugged Michael before leading him away towards The Little Mermaid. Lydia loved Ariel; partly because of her own beautiful red hair; and her love for the water when she was a little girl.

Meanwhile; Allison settled down holding Scott's hand as The Beauty and the Beast started. Both groups enjoyed the shows; though Derek and Jackson would never admit it.

The two groups met and Jackson looked slightly put out. "Can we finally go on the thrill rides?"

Derek laughed softly. "Hell yea. I want the pictures!"

They had ended up standing outside of Rockin' Rollercoaster. Lydia looked at the sign of the ride; featuring a limo going upside down and bit her lip lightly. She didn't know if she wanted to go on it. What if it wasn't the type of ride for her?

Michael quickly noticed her distress. "It's okay Lydia. I'll sit beside you and hold your hand through the entire thing."

"You promise?"

Michael smiled and nodded. Lydia took a deep breath before taking his hand and walking into the line with him and the rest of the pack.

Lydia loved it. She forced the pack to go on a second and third time. The first time they sat in the back. The second in the middle, and the third they sat in the front row. Lydia's hair was a mess by the time they got off the final time. She was giggling like a mad woman and clapping happily as the pack slipped into the line for The Tower of Terror.

Derek was looking at the photos that held the pack.

It was time for the last ride of the day. Derek shifted back and forth as they stood waiting for the ride.

"Maybe this is a bad idea."

Stiles pushed Derek onto the ride and forced him into his seatbelt. "You're an alpha wolf you big baby. You could jump from the height that we'll fall and not get hurt."

"That is beside the point!"

The beginning of the ride was okay, until they ended up inside of the lift.

They dropped…

"We're not buying that picture!"

The picture on the screen featured Derek with eyes squeezed shut, his arms wrapped around Stiles and a scream falling from his lips. Everyone in the pack rushed forward; each getting their own copy.

* * *

><p>It was finally dark and the pack filed into the Fantasmic! arena. The group watched in awe at the show before them; each with a smile on their faces.<p>

* * *

><p>They were exhausted. They had just gotten back to their Villa and everyone was sitting down with Chinese food that they had ordered. It was after Stiles had poked himself in the face with a chicken finger while his eyes were closed that Lydia sighed.<p>

"I say we take tomorrow off. Stiles can't even eat properly because he's falling asleep."

Stiles snorted as he woke up, realizing that he had food in his hand.

"I agree. Day off tomorrow." Stiles forced himself to stand and walked into the kitchen. He tossed the rest of his uneaten food away before heading into his bedroom and crashing. The rest of the pack finished their own food before following Stiles into dream land.


	5. Day 3

**Day 3  
>Rest<strong>

They slept.

Early that morning, before the sun had even risen; Lydia had woken Michael and complained about being cold. He had followed her back to her room and curled up with her beneath the covers. They were like that still; curled around one another to share their warmth.

Allison was spread out on the next bed; lying diagonally and clutching a stuffed wolf to her chest. Scott had gotten the wolf for her on Valentine's Day and she slept with it whenever Scott could not be there himself.

In the next room; Scott slept with his face buried in his pillow; somehow able to fill the entire queen sized bed. He was so soundly asleep that he didn't notice the small puddle of drool that was forming beneath his slightly open mouth.

On the other bed in the room; Jackson was sleeping with his head on Danny's chest. Danny had his arms wrapped protectively around his slightly smaller mate. Both were dreaming about one another. The dream wasn't sexual…but simple and relaxing. Danny dreamed about the two of them sitting in front of a fire in the middle of the woods while toasting marshmallows. Jackson dreamed about the two of them watching the fireworks the other night. The beat of Danny's heart beneath his ear served as the sound of the explosions that lit up the sky.

In the last bedroom, Stiles clung to Derek. The covers had pooled at their waists and the room had a slight chill from the air conditioning. Stiles shivered in the cold; causing Derek to momentarily wake up so that he could pull the covers up over them and tuck them beneath their chins.

Derek shifted so that he could tangle his legs with those of his mate, and settled back down when the teen stopped shivering at the cold. Soon both were pulled into dreams of running through the forest with their pack.

* * *

><p>It was noon. Derek could tell that it was noon by the way the numbers on the clock were looking at him. He sighed softly as he slowly disentangled himself from his mate and pulled on some clothes before heading out into the kitchen.<p>

It was noon; and though today was a day of rest, he would not have his pack sleeping all day. The boys would be getting hungry soon anyway; so he might as well make a late breakfast.

The clock told him that it was a quarter past noon. So it would be a really late breakfast. That wouldn't stop them from devouring it.

He pulled down some bowls and gathered the ingredients that he would need. He began heating up a skillet as he whipped up the batter until it was perfectly smooth with no lumps to be found. He felt inventive today. He poured the batter expertly until he had a large circle with two smaller circles on top; affectively making his own version of Mickey Mouse. He did this again and again until he had enough pancakes for his hungry pack. Some of them were plain, while others had either chocolate chips or blueberries.

He cooked bacon and sausages to go along with the pancakes.

As if they knew that their alpha had just finished breakfast; his pack began to filter into the kitchen.

First came Stiles; who had been awoken by the coolness that had been caused by the other body missing from his bed. The scent of food had told him where his mate could be found. Next came Michael, Lydia, and Allison. Michael's nose was sensitive to Derek's cooking. Michael knew how wonderful Derek's food was when the alpha decided to actually cook; and his inner wolf was telling him that it was time for him to eat so that his alpha wouldn't get mad. Derek was still trying to put more meat on his bones and would often times get aggravated if Michael 'forgot' a meal.

He had woken up the girls; confirming the presence of pancakes and thus getting their little butts in gear to go devour the delicious cakes.

Danny soon came out of the bedroom with Jackson clinging to his back; his legs wrapped firmly around Danny's waist. Jackson was still partly asleep and grumbling in annoyance because a very awake Scott was currently poking him in the side.

"Danny…make him stop."

Danny laughed softly and set his mate down into a chair before wrapping an arm around Scott's neck and pulling his head down for a noogy.

At this time; Michael was talking happily with the girls and Stiles was fetching a hot cup of coffee for Jackson.

A swell of pride welled up in Derek's chest as he saw his pack interacting so easily together. His eyes got a big foggy and he had to turn away to hide a tear that slid down his cheek and fell into the hot frying pan he had just removed the bacon from.

* * *

><p>Jackson, Danny, and Stiles didn't want to be kept at the hotel all day. Neither did Lydia, Allison, or Michael. Michael drove the girls to the nearby mall while the boys boarded the bus that would take them to Downtown Disney.<p>

Scott and Derek went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Disney<strong>

The area had the same energized feel as the parks they had been too; even if the area was meant for shopping and eating. They had decided on the bus ride that they would see a movie today and check out a few of the stores when their movie was over.

The theater was huge; to say the least. They got their snacks and headed into the theater where they were going to see 'The Hunger Games'.

"It's one of the few books that I actually read. I couldn't put it down. Derek got a bit depressed at that time because I wasn't paying attention to him."

Stiles took a sip of his drink after giving the little tidbit of information.

"Jackson stole my copy and I had to get another one."

Jackson rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You were taking too long to read it!"

They settled down as the movie began…

"That was the best freaking movie ever!" Stiles was jumping up and down as they left the theater. "The pack should totally have a version of the hunger games. Instead of killing; just maiming. It's not like we won't heal."

"No fair Stilinski! You and Derek would win!"

Stiles stopped suddenly and frowned. It was true. He and Derek were alphas. They had a hands up above the others in the pack.

"Fine, Derek and I will sit out while you guys, Michael, and Scott fight for supremacy."

Danny and Jackson simply shook their heads before pulling Stiles towards the candy store. Danny had to hit the alpha's hands away from the various candy selections as he and Jackson chose theirs.

"Hey! Why can't I have some?"

"Because you're hyper enough without it and Derek gave ups orders to keep you from buying a bunch of candy."

Stiles huffed and wandered away from the two betas. He stumbled upon "Ghirardelli Soda Fountain & Chocolate Shop". He felt his mouth water at the smells of sweets coming from inside. Sweets didn't always mean 'candy' so he figured that he could get away with it. He slipped into line; thinking about what he would get.

Ten minutes later he was sitting down with a large sundae covered in chocolate and brownie bits when his beta's walked up. Danny looked at the concoction like it was made with the hands of God.

"It's not candy."

"Damnit Stiles, you're not supposed to find a way around Every Single Loophole!"

Stiles smirked; lips covered in chocolate. "What kind of alpha would I be if I couldn't find my way around everything? For the good of the pack!"

Jackson whispered in his mate's ear. "How is a hyper Stiles good for the pack?"

Danny snorted as Stiles glared at his mate.

"Better be careful Stilinski, you're glare is almost as strong as Derek's."

Stiles growled before going back to eating the delicious chocolaty concoction that was in front of him. Danny pulled Jackson into the line and a few moments later they were sitting with Stiles and their own…much smaller…deserts.

Jackson was sipping slowly at a root beer float, scooping up ice cream from time to time; while Danny was licking away at an ice cream cone filled with Mint Chocolate Chip.

In the end; Stiles ended up sharing some of his own sundae with his pack mates. "My eyes are bigger than my stomach and this is too good to waste."

The other teens didn't argue; they just helped him devour it.

They wondered in and out of stores for a while. They all got some new shirts and Stiles purchased a cool pair of glasses for Derek. They once again boarded the bus and headed back to their villa.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mall<strong>

Michael pulled into a parking spot outside of the mall and turned off the van. Lydia and Allison were talking to one another about what they should buy for their mothers. Michael gave a soft sigh; catching both of their attention.

"What's up?"

"Max's birthday is at the end of the month. I need to find something for him and then mail it. The sooner I mail it the more likely it will be there by his birthday."

He brought his thumb to his bottom lip as he began thinking about what he could get him. What would his brother like? For all he knew; his brother's tastes may have changed in the past several months.

"We'll help you, if you'll help us find presents for our mothers."

"And for my sister. I promised to get her something that wasn't Disney related."

Michael nodded. "You ladies got yourself a deal!"

They slipped out of the van and headed into the mall. Michael felt himself growing slightly panicked at all the people around. His eyes began to glow slightly and he found himself snapping them shut.

"Mikey? You okay?"

Lydia pulled Michael over to a wall and rubbed his shoulders. "What's wrong Mikey?"

"Too many people and an enclosed space. It's different at the parks because it's mostly outside and I'm distracted…"

A soft set of lips on his forehead shocked him out of his panic. A sense of ease passed over him as Lydia laced the fingers of their hands together. "Just focus on my heart beat and my scent. Allison's too. We're your pack and we're here for you."

Michael nodded slowly and let Lydia pull him deeper into the mall. He found that he wasn't as bothered by the bodies pressing in around him as long as he had Lydia's hand in his own. All too soon he found his arms loaded down with clothes.

"Lydia? We have to fly all this stuff back home you know. Derek will be mad if he has to pay for another suitcase."

Lydia scowled but began putting a few things back so that Michael was only holding a few shirts.

"You take all the fun out of it."

Michael smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Lydia."

After Lydia got some new shirts the trio began looking for the presents that they needed to buy. Allison had an easy go of it. She purchased a dress that she knew her mother would love; and that she knew would fit her mother perfectly.

Lydia ended up buying a purse for her mother and a charm for her sister's charm bracelet. This particular charm was shaped like a pink flamingo.

Buying something for Max was proving to be a problem.

"It's just so hard to buy anything for him."

Lydia hummed in thought as they left yet another store. "How much money do you have for it?"

Max frowned. "I set aside a hundred dollars just in case." Derek had been making sure to give him a good allowance for keeping up the house. Needless to say; the Hale house was spotless.

They were passing a store that sold antiques when Max saw a pocket watch dangling from a display. There was an engraving of a wolf howling at the moon on the cover. It was made of silver. Max was in the store in an instant. He ran his fingers over the cover and frowned when the price tag said it was a bit out of his price range.

Allison and Lydia looked at one another.

"We will put in the extra. It's perfect for Max."

He hugged both Lydia and Allison before purchasing the watch and having it wrapped.

"This is perfect. He collects stuff like this. He'll love it!"

Michael and the girls stopped at the post office on their way back to the hotel. Michael sent the present off to his brother after setting it at the proper time. The watch still worked perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Villa<strong>

Derek and Scott had slept for a few more hours. At three in the afternoon, Derek finally woke up and showered. He headed into the kitchen and began chopping vegetables for their dinner. After five minutes, Scott entered after having taken his own shower.

"Hey? Can I help?"

Derek nodded to a pile of vegetables and another knife. Scott began helping with the chopping. When all the vegetables were cut; he began cutting the meat before putting it into a wok to cook. When it had finished cooking; he took it out and added the vegetables until they had cooked properly before also adding the meat back in. He put on some stir-fry sauce and began making a big pot of rice.

While Derek was cooking; Scott began cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

They were just setting the table when the rest of the pack returned. Scott ran to his girlfriend and gave her a peck on the lips before leading her to the table and pulling it out for her.

Everyone took their seats and began to devour the amazing meal that Derek had prepared with the help of Scott.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about EPCOT."

"You mean Every Person Comes out Tired?"

Derek laughed at Jackson's joke. "Yea; that sounds about right."

Scott and Jackson leaned close to each other, conspiring. "We totally got to get Derek to drink there."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to get drunk at an amusement park. Though I may have a drink." The two betas frowned before shrugging and digging into their dinner.


	6. Day 4

**Day 4  
>EPCOT<strong>

_The Mara_

The scent of coffee perked them up. They were well rested. They had gotten to bed at a reasonable hour the night before and they were ready to hit EPCOT.

Derek was the first to finally take a sip of his coffee; a small hum of delight rumbling in his chest. At this same time; Stiles was stuffing his mouth with waffle and Lydia was munching on a piece of fruit.

Michael's blurry eyes were looking down at his own plate of breakfast with a look of disdain. He had been too out of it to order for himself; so Derek had ordered him a cheese and pepper omelet with a side of sausage and hash browns.

"Michael. Eat something."

Michael looked at his alpha with a small scowl on his face. It wasn't that he didn't like what was set before him. It was that he had a hard time eating so soon after waking up. Usually he waited at least an hour before eating anything. He had just crawled out of bed half an hour ago and the idea of putting something in his stomach made him sick.

"After the first bite you'll feel better. Come on Michael. You need to eat something." Derek felt like he was trying to convince a small child to eat its breakfast.

Lydia eventually sighed and stuffed a piece of sausage onto Michael's fork before forcing it into his mouth. The flavor exploded over his taste buds and the wolf inside of him became ravenous. Michael took his fork back and began devouring his food. His plate was the first one empty.

"Hey, Jackson…you going to eat that?" Jackson looked down at a piece of sausage on his plate. He speared it and dropped it on Michael's plate. It was quickly snatched up and devoured.

Michael finally sat back with a satisfied look on his face and sipped at his steaming cup of coffee.

Derek simply shook his head and finished off his own omelet.

After everyone finished and the check was paid; the group headed to the front of the hotel where they boarded the bus that would take them to EPCOT.

* * *

><p><em>EPCOT<em>

They were goofing off and taking pictures of themselves peeking out from behind the large stones that made up the front of the park. They laughed at a few of the funny faces they found etched into the surface.

The park seemed relatively empty. Something big was supposed to be happening at The Magic Kingdom that day; and all the visitors seemed to be there instead of here at EPCOT. Then again; it was still very early.

They continued walking until they came upon the giant globe that housed Spaceship Earth.

"I don't know if I should howl at it or be afraid that it will break free and crush us." Stiles was looking at the ball with a skeptical look on his face.

"It's not going to break free. It's been there for years and nothing has happened. Though it does seem fitting that we ride it as our first ride." Danny was already walking towards the line as he finished speaking. The pack followed behind him; walking through the lonely line. They didn't come across other people until they got deep into the line. There were a few people on the process of getting on just as they arrived.

Derek, Stiles, Jackson, and Danny took the first car while Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Michael got in the next car.

It really did seem like a good idea for a first ride. It was calm and informative. Not to mention the air conditioning felt great.

* * *

><p>They had gotten maps after going on Spaceship Earth.<p>

"Okay guys. Which way should we go?"

Lydia squealed when she saw that there was the 'Universe of Energy' ride and that it was hosted by Bill Nye and Ellen.

"I suggest we start by going to the left, then go around the back of Spaceship Earth towards the Imagination pavilion and then head through the countries; ending up back at the left. All the big rides are over there. Mission Space, Test Track, and of course The Universe of Energy! We have to go on that one."

Lydia clapped after finishing her little suggestion. Derek looked down at the map and nodded. It sounded like a good idea to him.

"Okay. Lydia; you can be our leader for today."

Lydia squealed before taking Michael's hand and lacing their fingers before leading the way. Stiles hung back for a moment and looked at Derek.

"Are they dating?"

Derek laughed softly. "Lydia isn't Michael's type. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they opted to have children with one another someday. Why? You still want Lydia?"

Stiles blushed and shook his head. "Just worried for Michael. He's a nice guy and Lydia would destroy him if they dated."

Derek laughed softly and wrapped his arm around his mates shoulder as they began walking to catch up with the rest of the pack.

Universe of Energy was quite long. It had to have taken at least twenty minutes for the entire show; but Lydia was excited throughout the entire thing; and Danny seemed pretty interested as well. Besides; the ride was a classic.

"Mission Space next right?" Scott looked excited about the prospect of launching into virtual space.

"Hell yea. I kind of want to be the pilot." Stiles had a faraway look on his face as the group headed towards the Mission Space ride.

They were asked which experience they wanted. They opted for the intense version of the ride. They split into two groups. Derek, Lydia, Michael, and Stiles ended up in one line while Jackson, Danny, Allison, and Scott were in the other. Stiles and Scott both ended up as Pilots. Derek and Danny were both navigators. Jackson and Michael both ended up as Engineers. Lydia and Allison both ended up as commanders.

Jackson's legs felt like jelly when they got off the ride. He rested heavily against Danny who was helping by holding him up. It wasn't that Jackson didn't like the ride…but the G forces had made him feel a bit heavy; and to suddenly no longer have them pressing down caused a strange feeling for him.

He perked up upon seeing the sign for Test Track though. He was always pushing his own car to the limits so he had always wanted to try a ride like Test Track.

Jackson whooped for joy when they entered the outside of the building. They were only going sixty miles per hour; but with the wind against his face it felt like they were going so much faster.

"THIS IS AMAZING!"

Jackson raised his arms in the air and whooped for joy before pouting when the ride ended and it was time to get off.

Next the group made the circle around the back of the giant ball that housed Spaceship Earth. They headed to 'Journey into the Imagination'. Allison loved the ride; and fell in love with Figment. Scott purchased a small stuffed Figment for her; which she held tightly in her arms as Scott took a photo. She would hold on to the little dragon throughout the day.

Soarin' was an interesting experience. They were able to get into the front row; which meant that they would be at the very top of the ride. Lydia wasn't a fan of heights like this. She clung to Michael's arm nearly hard enough to cut off circulation. When the show came on in front of them; she found herself relaxing. Eventually she let go of Michael's arm; only to scream and grab his arm again when the ride rocked at the very end with the force of the fireworks explosions.

The group was getting slightly hungry; so they got themselves some fruit cups to eat before Michael pulled them onto "Living with the Land". Michael loved learning more about growing things. He was growing things in their garden back home and he would love to know some of the newer growing techniques.

His mouth practically watered at seeming some of the amazing vegetables growing there. He would have to try some of these things when they got home.

From there, they headed to The Seas pavilion.

Stiles watched the animatronic seagulls sitting on the rock.

"Mine. Mine. Mine."

His eyes grew wide when they started speaking.

"Yea! I love those guys. Best part of Finding Nemo."

"Mine mine. Mine." Stiles jumped on his mate's back and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Mine, mine!"

Derek laughed softly and carried his mate into the line. There were a lot of kids here. They road through; watching as the fish swam with Nemo and his friends.

They had finished the circuit and began walking toward the entrance to the World Showcase.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to drink something in every country Derek?"<p>

Derek rolled his eyes at Jackson's question.

"What the hell is it with teens and drinking? No. I'll probably have a couple of things in certain places but that's about it."

He rolled his eyes as they entered Canada. "Is this one of the countries where you'll drink something?"

"What? No. If I wanted to drink in Canada I could just go to Canada. Now shut up."

They took pictures at various spots before heading on to the next.

They entered the United Kingdom and the boys got some fish and chips. Michael hand fed Lydia a few pieces because she didn't want to get grease all over her hands.

Derek still did not drink.

They entered France and Derek got himself a drink. It was a fruity frozen drink and Jackson looked at him like he was insane.

"Laura always talked about wanting to try this. She saw it on an episode of "Samantha Brown" where Samantha came to EPCOT. I figured that this would be a good tribute to her. Stiles?"

Stiles nodded and took a picture of Derek saluting the sky before taking a sip of his drink. Derek raised an eyebrow and licked his lips.

"It's actually pretty good. Mike? You want a taste?"

Michael nodded and took the drink. He took a sip of it and smiled. "Yea, it's good."

Derek took the drink back and continued sipping it. The group looked at Michael with their jaws dropped.

"You'll offer him a try but not us?"

Jackson looked offended. Michael simply smirked. "Jackson…I'm twenty one you idiot."

Jackson snapped his mouth shut for a moment before speaking again. "Really?"

Michael rolled his eyes and nodded.

They took pictures as Derek finished off the drink before heading off to their next country.

Morocco was next. The girls did a bit of belly dancing to the music that played. Scott's eyes flashed amber as he watched his girlfriend dance. Stiles gave him a sharp elbow in the gut to snap him out of it.

They were getting hungry, so they quickly headed to the next country; Japan. They had planned on eating here; and as there were so few people in the park that day, they hadn't had to make a reservation.

They all sat down at a giant cooking table where the chef cooked in front of them. Michael ordered some Sake for himself and sipped it while they ate their meal.

When they had finished; they headed into one of the stores where a woman was selling pearl oysters.

"Come on girls. I want to get each of you one and a setting for it. Think of it as a welcome into the pack."

"Derek, that's so sweet."

The girls chose their oysters. Lydia's was a perfect bluish white. It was set into a basket that sat inside of a heart. Derek put it around her neck.

The one that Allison chose gave a pale pink pearl. Hers was put into a simple basket. Derek also put it around her neck. Both girls hugged their alpha and kissed his cheeks before walking outside with him where the rest of the pack was gathered and watching a woman.

The woman was pulling sugar with bare hands. She turned the sugar into various animals.

"This…is so…amazing."

"What can I make for you?"

Jackson practically squealed as he was asked what the woman can make him.

"Can I get a blue dragon?"

The woman made him a blue dragon. He jumped up and down in delight; feeling like a child.

The woman made a pink dolphin for Allison; a purple bird for Lydia, and a blue monkey for Stiles. They ate their candies slowly; sharing with their mates…or in Lydia's case; with Michael.

At the very corner of Japan, right before you entered the next country; there was a hidden cart. The cart served ice cones. They each got one and ate them as they entered America.

They took more pictures as they walked through America and finished their shaved ices. The ices had cooled them down on this hot day; so they were thankful for them. They entered Italy but passed through quickly until coming to Germany.

They all got themselves pretzels and sat down to eat them. Derek got himself a beer and came to sit with his pack as he shared a pretzel with Stiles. Derek took a gulp of his beer and smirked at Jackson.

"Ha ha." There was no humor behind it. It was meant as a taunt and the smirk on Derek's face showed it for what it was. Jackson rolled his eyes and tossed a bit of pretzel at Derek. He simply caught it in his mouth with another smirk.

They entered China next; and entered the show. They stood inside of a 360 degree theater and looked all around them as they saw the Reflections of China.

They left China and entered Norway where they discovered a ride. Maelstrom. The ride had the longest line that they had come across that day. As they were waiting in line; they noticed the large mural along the wall.

"That tornado has eyes." Scott pointed it out and they all looked. They began pointing out the other things with eyes in the mural; discovering many hidden trolls.

They loaded onto the boat and laughed as they had fun on the ride.

The scent of pastries when they got off the ride was too strong to resist. They each got a pastry and a coffee as they sat down at the small café in Norway.

"This pretzel is awesome" Stiles moaned as he bit into the frosting and almond covered treat.

They laughed and talked there for a while as they slowly ate their pastries. They had eaten so much that day; but somehow it seemed that they kept having more room.

It had been a long day for then; and the sun was slowly setting over the park.

"I love dusk. It's such a beautiful time." Lydia smiled as she stood under the setting sun. It seemed to set her hair on fire as she spun around in circles with her arms out. Michael walked over to her and took her hands in his; spinning with her in an impromptu dance as they laughed.

They finally entered the Mexico pavilion just as it was getting dark. They entered the large pyramid and got on the small boat ride. They played around with the sombreros and maracas for a little bit before finally leaving.

They finally made their way back to the backside of the ball and looked out over the water just as Illuminations started. They clapped as they watched the fireworks over the water.

* * *

><p><em>The Villa<em>

The group slipped into the pool and sighed as the water caressed achy muscles. It had been a long day; and they just wanted to relax a bit before they went to bed.

Of course, when you get a bunch of teens in a pool; there is very little relaxation. The group ended up in a splashing war. They were the only ones there; so there was no one to complain.

Finally, the group retired for the night; exhausted from the long day of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My father and I saw those seagulls at The Living Seas. We spent the rest of the day saying 'Mine. Mine.' It was a great bit of bonding.<strong>


	7. Day 5

**Day 5  
>Typhoon Lagoon<strong>

It was hot.

No, hot would be an understatement. It was sweltering.

It was so hot; that Stiles had been tempted to cook their breakfast outside on the sidewalk as he was pretty sure that not only was it hot enough to fry eggs; but to also cook pancakes. Derek had stopped him at the last second and saved the batter from such a fate.

"I don't think we should venture out to a park today. It's so hot. The last thing I want to do is walk around all day." Lydia groaned as she sat down. Sure; it was cool inside of their villa, but when you ventured outside it was like walking into Hell.

"Oh; we're going out today. But we're going to Typhoon Lagoon to cool off at the pools." Derek poured the batter into the skillet as he spoke.

"Why can't we just use the pool here?"

Derek smirked softly at Jackson's question. "I already headed out to the pool this morning. It was filled with guests who figured it was too hot to go to a park and didn't want to leave the hotel. We'll have better luck at Typhoon Lagoon. Partly because it's so hot that no one wants to venture out."

It was good logic. They sure as hell didn't want to go anywhere. Michael was the first to change into a pair of swim trunks and pack a bag with sunscreen and towels. He was all for showing off his new physique at a water park.

* * *

><p>The girls had rubbed sun screen into their skin. The boys hadn't really bothered as their skin would heal almost as fast as it was burned; though they did put on some so that they looked like everyone else.<p>

"Derek, you look so strange wearing flip flops."

Derek looked down at his feet, noticing the white flip flops that kept his feet from touching the hot ground. They were all wearing them; but it was the first time that anyone in the pack had seen him in such relaxed clothes. They were all in their bathing suits. The girls in two pieces and the boys just in trunks; showing off their toned chests and arms.

"You'll probably never see me wear them again, Stiles. Now let's get into some water. It's hotter than hell out here."

They were already sweating as they headed for Crush 'n' Gusher. It wasn't like more water rides. This was a water coaster. They paired up and got into their rafts; laughing the entire way through the ride.

They walked a bit more and rode a few water slides until they finally came upon 'the big one'. Humunga Kowabunga towered above all of the other water slides.

"We so have to try that!" Stiles had wide eyes as they watched people coming down the slide…until they saw the aftermath. Person after person came off with their bottoms so far up their ass that they seemed to disappear. "On second thought; I'd rather not get an enema today."

"Yea, I think this is one of those things where it's better to 'just say no'"

They all cringed when they saw a man trying to remove his trunks from his butt; and having a very hard time of finding them again.

As one, they carefully walked away; averting their eyes to the horror that was the Humunga Kowabunga's aftermath.

* * *

><p>Lydia and Allison were sharing a large two person inner tube as they floated slowly down the lazy river. They were catching up on talking as the boys tried to fight against the pull of the river. Even their werewolf strength was not enough to keep them from being swept away by the current.<p>

They gave up after a while and hopped into inner tubes of their own. They connected themselves so that they stayed together. They simply relaxed. Derek closed his eyes and fell asleep as Stiles slowly rubbed his hand.

They were all tired from the day of swimming. They headed back to the villa before the sun had even begun to set. They proceeded to take turns showering and washing the scent of chlorine from their skin and hair.

When it was dark; and the sun was no longer making everything uncomfortably hot; the group headed out to a local steak house.

They returned back to the villa filled with food and tired from the day.

Needless to say, they crashed as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short. Next chapter is Animal Kingdom so it will be a good deal longer. I'll begun writing that after this is posted!<strong>


	8. Day 6

**AN: I have a new blog up asking something about the Rebuild Me sequel. Please cast your vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<br>Animal Kingdom**

"Is this really a good idea guys? I mean; I want to ride the rides there as well, but the fact of the matter is that animals do not always react that well to werewolves."

The pack pouted as they looked at Derek. They all wanted to go to the Animal Kingdom. They were especially excited at the prospect of riding Expedition Everest. The only problem was that they were werewolves; and Animal Kingdom housed real live animals.

Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled Derek's arm until they were on their deck which looked out over the Savanna filled with animals.

"We've been here for five full days and they've not once freaked out when catching your scent. We'll be fine at the park."

Derek sighed softly and nodded. "Okay, get dressed everyone; we're going to Animal Kingdom."

Everyone whooped for joy and finished getting dressed. They couldn't wait to have fun.

* * *

><p>It was a foggy day. It had rained during the night; and it was still overcast. It was nice after having such a hot day before. The girls had light jackets on to keep them warm until it heated up a bit in the afternoon.<p>

They slipped through the front gates of the park and took in the scent of the Florida air.

"We should go have fun!" Allison clapped her hands as she spoke. Derek had just gathered several maps for them and handed them out among the group before opening his own.

"Where should we go first? Michael…why don't you decide?"

Michael looked over the map that Lydia was holding and smiled softly. "How about DINOSAUR? It seems like it would be an awesome ride. And it gives a picture I believe."

Derek nodded. "Sounds good to me. Ready pack?"

They nodded and followed after Derek.

They first entered The Oasis exhibit as they walked through to get to the other side. Stiles began snapping pictures of the giant Tree of Life, zooming in on the various animals hidden within. They soon took a sharp right and headed into Dinoland USA. They made their way to the very back where DINOSAUR was located.

Stiles took pictures of the small exhibits inside of the line area as they walked through. It wasn't long before they were loaded onto their 'Time Rover' and heading back into the past.

They laughed and screamed as they were jostled about. When the ride was finally over; they looked for their photos. Derek had a calm look on his face. Stiles had his arms raised in joy with a large grin on his face. Allison looked scared and was clinging to Scott's arm while Scott held her close to comfort her. Jackson and Danny were pretending to be uninterested as they tested on their phones. Lydia was yawning and Michael was pretending to be asleep.

"Seems like our back row was trying to have a funny photo session."

Michael smirked. "What? Can't I plan stuff?"

"You were the mastermind behind this?" Derek was in awe.

"Well I saw some very funny photos online. I'm thinking we should all get in on it when we go on Everest. Perhaps we could all be pretending to read books or something."

Derek laughed and clapped Michael on the back hard enough to make him stumble forward before purchasing the picture and slipping it into his bag for safe keeping. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

As they headed out of the ride; they discovered that they were close to the theater where the Finding Nemo musical was held. It was close to show time and the girls wanted to get good seats; so they pulled the boys into the line. There was no arguing with Lydia or Allison on this matter. To be honest, Michael kind of wanted to see it too. He had seen Finding Nemo with his brother back when it had first come out.

He felt his heart ache at the memory. He wanted his brother with him.

As they entered the theater they could smell another wolf. As the show began; it became obvious that the man playing Marlin was a werewolf. Somehow it made them feel better that someone working at the park was also a werewolf. The animals would be used to the scent of it by now.

Upon leaving the theater they passed over a bridge until they caught sight of a large mountain.

"That's Expedition Everest." Jackson had a look of awe on his face as he looked up at the giant manmade structure.

Instead of using books for the picture; they used the maps. The girls sat in the front. Lydia was pretending to text on her phone while Allison was clutching her toy figment like she was terrified. Danny and Jackson were kissing while Scott and Michael were intently discussing where they should go next while consulting the map. Derek was giving Stiles some bunny ears while Stiles ate a banana.

They burst into laughter when they saw their photo.

"We have got to buy this. It's awesome." Derek purchased a couple of copies of the photograph. He sighed softly before looking at his pack. "You know, the alpha in me almost growled at the animatronic yeti. I swear that my eyes probably flashed red for a second."

They burst into laughter at their alpha's expense. Derek simply rolled his eyes and looked down at the map in his hands.

A loud growl caused everyone to turn towards Michael who was blushing slightly. "What? I didn't eat much for breakfast. I'm hungry."

Derek sighed in relief. Michael was actually initiating meal time. Normally he had to be told when it was time to eat.

"Let's have an early lunch them. The Yak and Yeti is just over that bridge."

The group agreed. They were seated quickly in the restaurant and ordered a large amount of food. They were all sharing with one another; trying different things. Michael was filling his face as if he hadn't eaten in days. The poor boy had been so skinny when he first joined the pack. He had put on a lot of weight; all of it seemed to be muscle but at least it was clear that he was healthy now. His skin was also now slightly tanned instead of nearly paper white.

Derek nearly purred in contentment at seeing the large difference in his oldest pack mate. The bite really had been good for him. Perhaps even a life saver. Michael looked up at Derek with a knowing look and gave him a smile before mouthing a 'thank you' that no one else in the pack noticed.

* * *

><p>"Put them on boys. They'll save you much aggravation."<p>

Michael obediently pulled on the plastic poncho that Lydia handed him. The other boys put them on as well…except for Derek.

"I'll be fine. It's just a little water."

Allison and Lydia gave one another knowing looks as they pulled on their own ponchos. They loaded into their raft on the Kali River Rapids and got buckled in…

Derek was soaked. There wasn't even a dry spot on either his shirt or his pants. His hair was plastered to his head and he slowly spit out a mouthful of water as the pack laughed at him. They got off of the raft and couldn't stop giggling at their soaked alpha.

Derek glared at them.

"Don't look at me like that Derek. I told you to put on the poncho but you were too macho. We should totally let you walk around like that all day." Lydia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Stiles simply smiled at his mate and handed over a change of clothes along with the backpack he had kept under his poncho to keep it dry.

"Go change Der."

Derek nodded and headed off while the rest of the pack got themselves some Mickey Mouse Ears. They sat eating their ice creams, nearly finishing by the time Derek had come back. Derek looked at the ice creams with a sad face before his eyes lit up when Stiles handed him one.

Derek sucked on the ear slowly, savoring his desert as they continued walking through the park. Michael had taken the lead.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, they have a petting zoo!"<p>

The boys looked at one another with wide eyes. While the larger animals might not be afraid of them; the same could not be said about goats and rabbits.

"Why don't you girls go and we'll ride Everest again. We'll meet at Everest when you're done."

The girls looked at one another before nodding and waving goodbye to the boys.

The boys had ridden Everest a total of six more times before the girls had come back. They had photos of all sorts of animals. Michael held his nose when Lydia came back over to him.

"No offence, Love…but you smell like a barn yard…ow!" Lydia had punched Michael in the arm at his little comment. He laughed softly and gave Lydia a hug before they all rode Everest one final time.

They finally decided to head back to the villa early. The girls wanted to shower away the scent of animals; and Derek had made reservations for them to eat at Boma.

* * *

><p>Lydia lay back and enjoyed the massage on her feet and hands. Derek had booked some time for him and Allison at the spa at their resort while the boys goofed off at the pool. Getting a manicure and pedicure on Derek's dollar just made it feel all that much better.<p>

"Allison?"

"Hmm?" She was nearly out from the sensation of her feet being rubbed.

"Remind me to kiss Derek for this."

Allison hummed again and Lydia relaxed even more.

* * *

><p>They had all showered and changed into slightly nicer clothes. They had been seated at a large table inside Boma. The restaurant was located inside of the hotel and was a buffet with African inspired foods.<p>

They were trying some things that they had never had before; though they also had some of the more common foods like French fries and macaroni and cheese.

Stiles held up a fry and scowled at it. "These aren't spicy curly fries. I love spicy curly fries."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you some when we get home…or if we find them around here somewhere."

Stiles grinned and slipped the fry into his mouth.

They had finished eating when one of the waiters brought out a cake with seventeen candles on it. Lydia's eyes grew wide when she saw it as it was placed in front of her.

The pack began singing happy birthday and she had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think any of you would have remembered."

"Of course we remembered Lydia. You're family after all." Lydia hugged Jackson at his comment. "Now blow out your candles and make a wish!"

Lydia laughed and blew out the candles before the cake was sliced and they each had a piece. They had been full; but somehow they were able to fit the cake in.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to check the poll!<strong>


	9. Day 7

**Day 7  
>Disney Quest<br>and  
>Downtown Disney<strong>

Jackson had let himself fall backwards over the couch so that his back rested on the seat cushion with his head dangling off. His feet were flung over the back of the couch and he huffed in annoyance.

"I don't want to stay in today; but doing so many parks in a row is tiring."

Derek sat down beside Jackson with a bowl of oatmeal filled with brown sugar and a bit of milk. He took a bite and licked his lips in thought.

"What should we do then? Any ideas?"

Danny sat down with a big bowl of fruit salad on the other side of Jackson and nodded. "We could go to Disney Quest. It's like this giant arcade. You can build your own roller coaster there and then ride it. It's also located in Downtown Disney so we can do some shopping as well. Jacks and I are running low on our candy supplies.

Stiles sat down at Derek's feet, eating some ridiculously sugary cereal. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Michael had just gotten out of the shower and was working on drying his hair. "That would be cool. I always loved virtual reality games."

Scott was all for it as well. He loved games just as much as the next guy.

Allison and Lydia looked at one another in thought. Sure; they wanted to try it out but they didn't think that there was enough there to keep their attention for the entire day. "Okay, but we want to get some more shopping done."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You guys have so much."

Lydia smirked. "A girl can never have too many things."

* * *

><p>They had just entered Disney Quest. They barely had time to catch their baring before Stiles was pulling the group towards CyberSpace Mountain. Stiles pulled Derek towards one of the stations and began working on the perfect coaster. Somehow he was able to make it so that each of the ride parts were from the 'danger' selections. Derek looked slightly worried as Stiles pulled him towards the capsules for the ride.<p>

Danny's wasn't much safer. He had a few normal ride sections; and Jackson was a bit worried about what the ride might be like.

Scott designed his ride…he didn't use any of the danger selections. It was mostly hills.

Michael let Lydia design theirs. She didn't let him watch its creation.

When they got off of their rides; Stiles had a giant grin and Derek looked a bit green around the edges. Jackson also looked a bit green and Danny was rubbing his mate's back while sporting his own grin. Lydia had a giant smile on her face. Her ride had been truly diabolical and the ride attendant had told her so. Michael looked completely calm and unfazed by it. Allison was laughing so hard that she was nearly doubled over after getting off of Scott's creation.

"That was so lame! All it did was go up and down!"

Scott was blushing lightly.

"It's okay baby. I'll make us a good one." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek lightly in apology for laughing at him so hard.

She got back into line and took over the coaster's creations. When they got off; Scott was looking a bit shaky.

* * *

><p>They headed downstairs where the Pirates of the Caribbean game was located. Derek was the ship captain and the rest of the pack manned the cannons. They worked as a pack and ended up with a top score.<p>

From there, they headed up to the fourth floor where they got on 'Ride the Comix'. They knew they probably looked like idiots to the rest of the people watching; but they had so much fun.

"What score did you guys get?"

As it turned out, Michael had the highest score. He blushed lightly and bit his lip before speaking. "My father used to play a knight at medieval fairs on the weekends. He taught me how to use a sword."

He shrugged and walked away from his gawking pack.

They followed Michael to the floor that held the food court. They got some cheese cake before heading back to play a few more games. They finally left when it was time for lunch and headed to Wolfgang Puck's Café.

* * *

><p>At one point, Derek snuck away. He came back after having made reservations for that night and went about shopping with the rest of his pack.<p>

They purchased some shirts and hoodies for back home before heading to The Art of Disney. He purchased a few paintings for the house and paid to have them shipped back to their home in Beacon Hills. He was having them sent to the Stilinski house; so he called the Sheriff and let him know that they may show up soon.

They returned to the villa with several bags. There also happened to be a few massive bags of candy for Danny and Jackson. They were eating it on their way back to the villa.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to wear this?"<p>

Michael had a blindfold over his eyes. He couldn't see anything but he could hear. "Because I said so."

"Well thank you oh mighty alpha." Michael snorted and was unable to see Derek roll his eyes.

The group gasped when they pulled into the parking lot of the Medieval Times dinner show. They all suddenly understood why Derek had insisted to Michael wearing the blindfold. He shifted Michael so that he was standing right in front of the sign before removing the blindfold.

Michael gasped, his bottom lip quivering lightly before a tear slid down his cheek. He turned around quickly and wrapped his arms around Derek's middle. "Thank you…thank you so much."

Derek smiled softly and ran his fingers through Michael's hair before leading his pack inside.

They ended up being sent to cheer for the Blue Knight. They laughed as they ate. Michael drank beer while everyone else had soda. He was having so much fun and really getting into the cheering. He whooped for joy when it turned out that their knight won the tournament.

He was still humming with excitement when they returned to their villa.

That night; they all dreamed that they were knights or in the case of the girls…princesses.


	10. Days 8 through 11

**It's been much longer since I've been to these parks than any of the Disney Parks (or in the case of Islands of Adventure / Wizarding World of Harry Potter, never been.) So I will not go as in depth into them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8-11<br>Seaworld, Hogwarts, Island of Adventure, Universal**

Day eight dawned with Lydia checking to see that she had some disposable gloves ready. They were going to SeaWorld and she had every intention of feeding the dolphins; but no intention of getting the disgusting fish smell all over her hands.

At Lydia's insistence; they headed to the Dolphins first. She pulled on her gloves and laughed happily as she fed the dolphins and even got herself a kiss. The boys had no problem feeding the dolphins without gloves.

"Max would freak out right now if he was here. He loves dolphins."

Michael snapped a picture of himself feeding the dolphin before watching it swim away to another park patron that was holding out some food.

From there, they headed to the Stingray Lagoon where only Derek was brave enough to actually feed the stingrays. That didn't stop the others from touching them though.

"Oh my god, they're so soft. Almost like velvet." Lydia had a bright smile on her face as one of the stingrays brushed it's underside against her hand before swimming away.

They spent the rest of the day watching the animals, taking in shows, and riding the rides.

* * *

><p>On day nine they went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. You were able to enter it after buying a ticket to enter Islands of Adventure; so naturally they would be going there when they had finished with their journey into the world of Harry Potter.<p>

Danny insisted that they each get their own magic wand.

"We have to. It's the perfect souvenir for this park. Please?" Danny gave Derek puppy dog eyes and Derek had to give in.

"You know, Danny is still waiting for his Hogwarts letter."

Danny rolled his eyes at his mate's comment. "Hey, we're a bunch of werewolves. If we exist then who is to say that wizards don't."

The entire group turned to Derek who simply smirked. "You can't mess with that logic now can you? To be honest, I have no idea. But with all of the strange things that happen in the world; who is to say that magic doesn't exist? Or that if it doesn't exist now, that it didn't exist at one point in the past?"

When they had finally gotten their wands, they decided that it was time to go on some rides. They started by riding the Flight of the Hippogriff. From there they went on Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey.

They were having so much fun and Danny seemed to be completely in love. The pack came upon The Dragon Challenge and looked at one another for a few moments. The ride was a dueling dragons coaster. There were two completely different rides in one. Derek, Stiles, Michael, and Lydia chose to start by riding the Hungarian Horntail while Jackson, Danny, Allison, and Scott rode on the Chinese Fireball. After the first ride; they switched to ride the second half of the coaster.

They gathered together to have a bite to eat at the Hogs Head Inn. They all tried some Butterbeer and the group laughed when Derek scrunched up his nose. "Too sweet for me." Stiles took the rest of his drink and downed it.

They made one last stop at Honeydukes before leaving; so that Danny and Jackson could get some more candy. If Derek had known that turning them into werewolves would have given them more reason to indulge their sweet tooth, then he never would have done it.

* * *

><p>The Islands of Adventure had something for each of them. There were thrill rides that the wolves in the pack were excited for; and then there was the Caro-Seuss-el that the girls wanted to ride.<p>

"Oh my god! I want to ride the elephant!"

Allison nearly squealed as she sat down on the elephant on the Caro-Seuss-el. Scott couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm over getting to ride the elephant. It wasn't long before Derek was sitting down on one of the strange looking creatures on the carousel. Lydia snapped a picture of the big bad alpha riding and enjoying the carousel.

"I wonder what green eggs and ham taste like."

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes. It sounded like something that he would ask. Perhaps he was rubbing off on his mate.

"We can always find out." Danny was looking around for the small food stand that sold the Seuss treat. Derek ordered a few so that they could all try them.

"Not half bad."

* * *

><p>They hadn't been able to do much at Islands of Adventure the day before; so on day ten they returned to Islands once again.<p>

Stiles insisted that they get front row seats for the Jurassic Park ride. He and Scott had watched that movie together when they were just kids; back before Scott's father had left his mother and before Stiles' mother had passed away.

Stiles and Scott sat next to one another with their mates on either side of them. Danny sat behind Derek, Jackson sat behind Stiles. Michael sat behind Scott, and Lydia sat behind Allison. The girls screamed at random parts; actually feeling fear. They couldn't help it. The ride seemed so real and both of them had seen the movies.

They spent plenty of time riding the thrill rides. When it came time for Doctor Doom's Fear Fall, Derek decided to sit it out. He had enough of such rides after Tower of Terror. He laughed happily when he heard his pack mates scream as the ride shot them up into the sky.

Stiles and Scott were incredibly happy to ride with Spider Man, and they were all excited to ride the Hulk ride.

When they got back to the Villa that day; the sun was still in the sky. They dressed in their bathing suits and sat out at the pool. They girls had tropical drinks while the boys simply closed their eyes and soaked up the last of the sun's rays.

* * *

><p>Day eleven meant a journey to Universal Studios. Scott and Stiles were laughing softly as they entered the park.<p>

"Care to share with the rest of the class, McCall?"

Jackson smirked at Scott, but Scott wasn't annoyed by Jackson using his last name.

"We're talking about proposing when Jaws pops out of the water."

Jackson looked completely confused; but Danny had a knowing smile on his lips.

"I don't get it."

Danny wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed his neck lightly. "It's from Mallrats. The main character wanted to propose to his girlfriend at Universal when Jaws pops out of the water on the Jaws ride. In the end; that's where they get married."

Jackson frowned but simply shrugged. Danny rolled his eyes as he followed his mate into the park.

"We totally have to ride ET. That little guy may be ugly; but I always kinda liked him." Lydia twirled some of her hair with her finger as she spoke.

"Okay, let's go there first then."

Lydia clapped her hands happily when Derek said they could go ride ET first. When they came out of the ride; Lydia was so happy as ET said her name. Michael purchased a little ET plushy for her.

On the Men in Black ride; Stiles and Danny got the highest scores. The rest of the pack tried their hardest to beat them; but they were completely unable. The only one that even came close was Allison and it was because she was good with archery and shooting guns.

They rode Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit and The Revenge of the Mummy. By the time they had finished for the day; they had been on all of the rides and seen several shows.

Later that night as they were all gathered eating pizza; they rented a movie. Jackson laughed as Mallrats played on the screen in the living room. He found that he enjoyed the movie just as much as Scott and Stiles had.

* * *

><p><strong>Again; sorry there isn't much here. Next we'll be going to the beach and there will be more personal things coming.<strong>


	11. Day 12, To The Beach!

**Day 12  
>It's a Long Drive to the Beach<strong>

It was early on the morning of the twelfth day. Everyone had showered already and their bags were all packed up. It was time for them to leave Orlando and head down to Fort Meyers beach. They had a three hour drive ahead of them. The pack loaded up the vehicle and climbed into the van without ever saying a word. Derek went through the villa one last time to make sure that they had everything before checking out of the hotel and getting into the car.

Stiles was already asleep in the passenger seat. Derek couldn't help but lean over and kiss his forehead before pulling out of the parking lot and heading onto the road.

They were not starting their main journey just yet. Derek drove them to The Golden Corral buffet restaurant. They were going to be in the car for three hours and he didn't want his pack mates complaining about being hungry. What better way to fill them up than with an all you can eat buffet?

No one began speaking until they had each had their first sips of coffee.

"Oh, hey…we're at a buffet." Scott was just realizing their location now. He had spent the past few minutes looking around for a menu. He hadn't realized that they were at a buffet. He stood up instantly and began loading his plate with food.

Jackson was right behind him; followed by the rest of the pack. Derek remained sitting there for a moment; shaking his head slowly as he realized for the first time that he really was surrounded by a bunch of teenagers. Still; he wouldn't trade it for anything. He stood and slid into line behind Stiles; loading his own plate with various types of meat and some eggs.

There still wasn't much conversation. It was too early in the day and with no real excitement to force them to wake up. Besides; even on the days when they were attending the parks; they would still normally be asleep at this time.

Derek wasn't complaining. He was enjoying the quiet time.

* * *

><p>"Three hours!" Stiles had wide eyes as he heard how long the trip was going to take them. Derek was in the process of plugging the address into his phone's GPS. He plugged his phone into the car adaptor so that it didn't die on him half way to their destination.<p>

"Yes Stiles, three hours. We're going to the Gulf Coast. You can curl up and sleep for the trip if you want to."

"I think I just may." Stiles slipped his shoes off and slipped down in his seat. He pulled a hat down over his head so that the brim covered his eyes.

"If you're going to sleep then get in the back. I need a co-pilot. Danny, you get shotgun."

Stiles groaned and got out of the car before switching places with Danny. The middle row now consisted of Stiles, Jackson, and Scott while the back row consisted of Lydia, Michael, and Allison. Michael had a head on each shoulder and Scott turned around in his seat to take a picture of his sleeping girlfriend.

Lydia grumbled as she shifted her cheek on Michael's shoulder. "You have no padding. So uncomfortable."

Michael looked offended. "Allison seems comfortable enough." His eyes grew wide as Lydia bunched up a hoodie and put it on Michael's shoulder before closing her eyes at the new pillow she had made. Michael could only roll his eyes.

"Are we all ready to go?"

There was silence in the car. Derek looked around with a raised eyebrow before turning to Danny who raised his arms and gave a very unenthusiastic "Yay, woohoo."

Derek rolled his eyes before pulling out of their parking spot and hitting the road. It wasn't long before they got onto the highway and began their voyage to the beach.

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half on the road; the girls had fully woken up and were no longer using Michael like a man shaped pillow. Michael looked much more relaxed as he leaned back and played Angry Birds on his phone.<p>

Danny was diligently watching the GPS and alerting Derek to when they had a turn or exit to make.

Stiles was no longer asleep. He had switches spaces with Jackson so that he was sitting beside Scott. Jackson was leaning forward in his seat and massaging Danny's shoulders while Stiles and Scott played a magnetic travel chess set.

Stiles was in the process of beating Scott for the second time.

Derek was actually thankful for the silence. He didn't want to make a wrong turn.

* * *

><p>It was around noon when they pulled into Fort Meyers. Derek stopped at the realtor to pick up the keys to the rental house. It was another ten minutes before Derek was pulling the van into the driveway for the rental house.<p>

It was big.

On the outside they had their own pool as well as a patio with a grill. There was a path that led directly to the beach.

This house had a kitchen, dining room, living room, wash room, four bedrooms and four bathrooms. Two of the bedrooms had one single King sized bed each. The other two had two queen sized beds each. Derek and Stiles took the first master bedroom while Danny and Jackson took the second. Lydia and Allison shared one of the double bedrooms while Michael and Scott shared the second.

The boys carried the bags into the house and made sure that they got to the right rooms before a unanimous decision came to take some time to sleep off the long drive.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours when Derek was awakened by his phone ringing. He groaned and reached out before noticing that it was Stiles' father that was calling him. He accepted the call and pressed the phone to his ear.<p>

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

Derek laughed softly. "It's okay. We just drove three hours to get to the beach after going to bed late and getting up early. I'm fine though."

He left the room so that Stiles could continue sleeping without being disturbed by the phone call.

"Your packages arrived today. Mind telling me what's in them?"

Derek laughed softly before beginning a pot of coffee.

"I got a couple of paintings. A snow globe, a few small sculptures. Each one has some form of meaning for someone in my family. Figured that it would be nice to have the reminders around."

"Can't wait to see them. You know, Stiles' mother loved Disney. When we met; her shoe had gotten stuck in the mud and I had come to the rescue. She said it was like something out of Cinderella. She was such a wonderful woman. And she would have loved you Derek."

A small smile came to Derek's lips. "I wish I could have met her."

There was some commotion on the other end and the Sheriff sighed. "I have to go. Take care of my son, and yourself."

"Always. Goodbye Sheriff."

"Call me John. Goodbye Derek."

Derek smiled softly as he hung up before taking a sip of his coffee. He had to drink it black because they had only brought coffee with them; they hadn't been able to bring any cream because it would spoil on the drive. They hadn't bothered bringing sugar either. Derek scrunched up his nose at the taste of an unfixed coffee; but drank it down anyway.

They would need to go shopping soon. They needed food; especially because they were spending the rest of the month here.

* * *

><p>Derek ripped the shopping list in half. He handed half of it to the girls before handing the other half to Stiles. He had come to the store with Stiles, Allison, and Lydia. The boys were still at the rental house. They had wanted to sleep for a bit longer. When they had left, the boys had been watching some movie on TV while all sitting on the floor instead of the couches.<p>

The two groups split up as they went through the store. The girls were getting beach items while he and Stiles were getting food. They were the ones that were going to be cooking anyway.

They were gone for only a couple of hours before returning back at the rental house. Derek was about to tell the boys to help them bring the bags in when he noticed them all stuck together in a giant dog pile. They were fast asleep.

Michael was at the bottom of the pile. Scott's head was on his chest and he clung to him for warmth. Danny was using Michael's shoulder as a pillow and Jackson was using Danny's leg for his own, with his legs flung out over both Michael and Scott.

"Oh my god…it's so cute!" Allison whispered loudly as he took out her phone and started snapping pictures of the puppy pile.

Derek laughed softly and took pictures on his own phone. "Well, the full moon is coming in a couple of days. You girls may see more things like this as our wolves tell us to be together."

Lydia walked over to the pile and squeezed her way in so that she was right on top of Michael. Michael wrapped an arm around her as everyone continued to sleep.

"Oh great, now I'm going to be stuck here."

Allison laughed and helped Lydia pull from Michael's grasp. He whined in his sleep and shifted; causing the rest of the group to shift as well. Somehow Scott and Jackson ended up spooning while Danny had taken Lydia's place as Michael's squeeze toy.

The girls had to go outside to laugh without bothering the boys.

* * *

><p>The boys had spent the day in the dog pile, fast asleep. The girls had sat out by the pool and Stiles and Derek had taken advantage of the 'alone time'. The scent of sex clung to them despite having showered afterwards, causing the boys in the pack to blush as they all sat down to dinner that night.<p>

"So, Michael…when are you going to get laid?"

Stiles had picked up the scent of Michael being sexually frustrated. Michael's face turned as red as the tomato sauce that covered his pasta at the question. He sputtered before hiding his face behind Lydia who simply patted him on the back.

"Way to go Stiles."

"What did I say?"

Derek pushed Stiles lightly before turning back to his food. After a few minutes, Michael turned back to his own food as well.

That night; they all sat down to watch a movie before finally heading off to bed.


End file.
